The Butterfly effect
by PinkKaiser
Summary: No one should mess time, it is known by all, and even the slightest action could change an entire story.
1. Chapter 1

"Why can't we eat in that fucking office, it's not like anyone is going to complain!" Henry thought while angrily chewing on his apple. It was his fourth month working as an unspeakable in the Departement of Mysteries; after the excitment of the first weeks, finally realising the dream he had worked so much for, he entered in somewhat of a routine.

"What do you think you're doing?" hissed a voice behind his back, interrupting his inner monologue. "It's 8:01 you should already be working! Come on now, get a grip of yourself young man!". After a few mumbled apologies to his boss, he jog discretly to the time section, where he was working today.

After a few minutes of standing in front of the unlocked door, his boredom increasing by the second, he noticed a big wooden panel above it, where was written "Si autem occidere tempore, et bene nobis facit". Whatever the fuck that meant, he quickly came to the realisation that his instructor was nowhere to be found, probably trying to sleep off his hungover, Henry thought unsurprised.

As he entered the room, he realised that he was alone in it. Before his very eyes, stood hundreds of rows of gold necklaces, from which hung tiny golden hourglasses. On top of each thin chain, there was a date, a year to be exact. He kept on walking, bewildered at all this time, the only challenge left for humanity, no one could fight time, he remembered as he started thinking about a muggle movie he saw where time was the equivalent of money, and that was just so interesting; maybe he should watch it again... The door opening, interrupting his thoughts for the second time this morning, surprised Henry so much, that he made the chain under year 1960 fall. As he panicked, he could properly visualise Mr. Manson firing him, he knew he wasn't supposed to be in here, neverthless touching anything. His hands were shaking, sweating even; he tried to pick up the necklace as quickly as he could when he heard a little click coming from what he was holding. Last thing he knew, he felt like the world and his own body were being sucked inside his belly button.

He wanted to throw up. That was his first thougt, he was on a sideway, probably muggle side of London if he recognised the streets. He needed to travel back as fast as he could, but where..? Henry spotted a narrow alley across the street, discreet enough so he could disappear unnoticed. Now he was properly panicking, and as he walked over to the spot, he was submerged by anxiety and started to talk fastly to himself "Oh sweet Merlin I'm in sooooo much shit, I'm gonna get fired, what am I going to work as ? Lord knows I can't do shit I," he was paused in his whining by a hard crush against his body, the breaking of glass and some kind of liquid, which he was now droused in; milk?

"Can't you watch where you're going!? How am I going to do my delivery now heh? Stupid boy, get out of my sight now! Come on, move!" Now the poor milk seller was screaming for real. Without a second thought, Henry almost literally fled to the place he spotted and travelled back. He didn't know that he wouldn't be fired and would spend the rest of the day worrying about nothing, what he also didn't know was that Mr. Rogers, the milkman he encoutered would go home, to his wife and not do his delivery, after all, there wasn't anything to deliver anymore.

If there is something that neither of them knew, is that on this third day of october 1960, Mr. Rogers was supposed to do his delivery in another city, he would linger all day, then he would finish his evening in a bar where he would drink a bit. He would then drive back home at night and hit another car and die in the accident, his wife would cry a lot, for him and the family he killed. In the oher car there would be a couple, engaged for two years, both wizards, travelling in a car because "Merlin you're pregnant, did you know that the baby could have hairy ears if we went with floo?". They should have both died, their first daughter should have never been born, neither did the second one they shouldn't have had and they should have never gotten a divorce a few years later, because they should have died that night.

If that's not a fucking perfect exemple of the Butterfly effect, I truly don't know what is.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny afternoon, two days before my birthday. But it wasn't as warm as usual, I thought. "I better get used to it anyway, Scotland is not exactly known for it's warm temperature now is it?" I hissed angrily. The sound of footsteps coming to my room made me get mentally ready for another argument that I knew I would loose, but I swear on Merlin socks that I won't go unheard.

"What is it this time, complaining about the breakfast that you didn't have yet?" Questioned a petite woman smiling at her own frowning daughter.

"Well I was talking about the weather actually but if you insist on talking about the awful, puke-looking like thing that they call porridge, I'm here for another round!" said the young girl. As her mother looked at her, trying to grave her round annoyed face in her memory, she started reassuring herself thinking that yes, even if they looked a lot like physically, Giovanna was stronger than her and she definetely had more temper.

"Why can't I just go to Castelobruxo?" Complained the brunette.

"Why don't you ask your grandmother about her stupid feud with the headmaster?"

"Oh no I can't hear it again, I swear if she comes in rambling about what a stupid git he is, I will h" Before she could finish her sentence, her grandma came into her room with a letter in her hand.

"I am not deaf yet, and my granddaughter will go to that bastard's school only past my grave! Don't look at me like that you traitor, take the letter I'm not going to stand here all day!" At this point she was nearly shouting, that's where the temper was from Liliana thought amused at the scene.

"I love you grandma!" Giovanna yelled as senhora Nunes (kind nickname given by her customers) stormed out of the room. "Isn't it a bit early for the letter?" her mother proceed to explain how the procedure went since she lived further away.

"Brilliant, now it's official, I will have to go, hopefully I don't freeze to death, but if I do, I hope you will cry a lot" said the young girl while dramatically throwing herself on her bed.

"You know I don't like when you say those things, makes me worried." sighed the curly haired woman.

"You know I can't help it, sorry. Besides why can't I work at the shop, you could teach me spells and everything and I could take over the shop and" At this point it was just intellegible rambling, even she didn't believe in what she said. Of course she loved her family's society, they were one of the best firewhisky makers and sellers all througout south America, but that wasn't what she wanted to do, it just.. didn't click. Her mother was aware of that, so she silently pet her daughter's hair, they didn't need to talk, they knew they would miss each other, but it was the best choice. When she opened her eyes, Giovanna found herself staring at her sister's green teary eyes.

"Does Gigi really have to go? Why can't she go to Beauxbaton? At least she will be around dad.." Asked the blond girl, her voice slithgly trembling.

"Well, I'm not looking forward to spending all my weekends with him and his daily girlfriend, pressuring me even more that teachers, and if I can better my english he can only be happy enough with that." Gigi said shrugging, matter-of-factly. Her sister frowned at that, remembering how strict her father was.

"Come on, don't cry Clarita, besides we're going to London aren't you excited with that?" exclaimed Liliana, looking over her younger daughter who was now positively beaming at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Today is the best day of the year. Gi day, my birthday, 20th of july if you're wondering. That's why I'm buying my wand today, we arrived yesterday but I wanted it to be special. I thought I wouldn't have much use for a wand since my family uses mostly wandless magic, but it's tradition here so I better work with it. England is warmer than what I expected, but it's summer over here, so it's nothing more than normal, let's not get too excited with that.

Grandma used to come here often for family business, turns out the english are rather fond of our firewhisky. She didn't say much about the family she traded with, only that they are a bunch of stuck up arses with taste, obviously. Our society is passed from mother to daughter, the men usually look out for the abraxan farm that we also own. You would think that we are some spoiled brats but most of the money we earn, is used to help out the muggle and wizard community, family tradition. We live with what we need, enough to be confortable but not too much so that we don't get too cocky. I mean don't get me wrong, I love helping people, but a few weeks in Polynesia wouldn't hurt.

We all agreed that dear old granny is the one that shall guide us while buying my furniture.

"Where is your dad gonna take you to dinner?" Asked my mom falsely innocent, looking at robes while I was trying one on.

"Well I don't know does he even remember the fact that I don't eat meat, because if he takes me to a grill house again, I swear I'm gonna loose it." Liliana snorted, recalling her daughter's face when she came back. "I'm done I think, can we go meet grandma and Rita for ice cream, then we go get my wand?" She asked. Liliana nodded and they both headed for Fortescue's ice cream.

"Ollivander's, how much for you to call your first child like that?" Mrs Nunes asked, looking down at her older granddaughter.

"Definitely a lot." She answered while entering the old shop. She admired the hundreds, or was it thousands? Boxes that were stocked up one another, the shelves looked about to fall, and Gi' wondered if they were magically holding up.

"Is it Miss Nolano's first year then? I thought you would buy her wand with Mr Quintana, even if you're quite reluctant with wand use." Gi' looked up, hearing her name, finally noticing that there was a whole conversation animatedly going on between her grandma and the blue eyed wand maker. Soon enough there were all kinds of instruments measuring her, and mister Ollivander came with a few boxes.

"Try this. Blackthorne, 9.5 inches, dragon heartstring.". When Giovanna held the precious wood, it instantly bolted fire making everyone jump a little until Liliana conjured water and turned it off.

"Too hard, too hard, not strong enough." the old man mumbled in his beard. Everyone took a seat, somehow sensing that it would be longer than expected.

"I'm not liking this, it's not very birthday like, is it? I'm tired, hungry, and I've exploded and burned a few things over there, am I not made for any wand?" Gi' whined, everyone was silently thinking the same. After fourteen wands, three explosions and four shelves burning, Mr. Ollivander took a break in the depths of the store, supposedly looking for 'the one'. Gi' suspected greatly that he was maybe crying in some corner or having a stroke, that man did not look very young. The front door opened, a tall dark haired woman with a sharp face came in, accompanied by what looked like her two sons. One of them was taller, with slightly longer hair and a look of extreme boredom on his face, the smaller one on the other hand, had a look of curiosity, the same she probably had on her face when she came in Gi' thought.

"Mrs Nunes, what a pleasure, what are you doing so far from home? Work affair?" the woman said, wearing a mask of fake politeness.

"Mrs Black, I am not here for work, but for my granddaughter Giovanna Nolano, she's going to be at Hogwarts this year." Mrs Nunes sais proudly.

"Are you like a transfer student or" Before he could finish his sentence his mother shut the older boy up with a look that could freeze hell. Gi' felt another person looking at her and turned her face to catch the gaze of the younger boy eyeing her curiously.

"It's not very polite to stare." Giovanna whispered to the boy while the older women in the room talked formalities. The only thing she got back from him was an angry look, followed by a haugty sneer that angried her a bit. Sadly when she's angry, or feeling any other kind of emotion; "Stupid git" ;she curses, a lot. The boy in a state of shock, was about to say something when his mother called him to go fetch the books that had arrived. As he went out the store Gi' heard a shout calling her, Mr Ollivander came back, panting, holding a black velvet box.

"Aspen, 9.5 inches, white river monster spine, quite flexible." Giovanna took apprehensively the white elegant wand in her left hand and felt a light breeze carress her face. She was now beaming, she finally found her wand, should she name it? Everyone in the room was relieved, including Ollivander.

"White river monster spine, that's not very common, is it?" Liliana asked.

"I don't really use this kind of core, it was more of an experiment and I thought Id' keep it around just in case." He answered, eyeing the curly haired girl. "It's perfect for spells of force and elegance."

"I love it!" Gi' said. She meant it, she was in love with it, it was not too big, the perfect grip, she felt in harmony with it and left the store with an enormous smile on her face.

After that, the day went by smoothly, she got a cat for her birthday which, for some obscure reason, she called Willibat. Don't even ask. She will regret it later don't worry.

_**[If you could please leave a review, it would be nice thks, love]**_


	4. Chapter 4

The summer was now ending, Giovanna was dreading the beginning of class, having to leave her family as they were preparing to head back to Brazil, but there were so many other things she was worried about. Who would be friends with her, if she would like the classes, the food, her bed..?

"Are you done packing kitten?" Lilianna asked, slightly worried about her daughter's sudden quietness. And as she took a look at those deep brown eyes she loved so much, she sat next to her and lightly brushed the dark, bushy brows that framed her face.

"I know you're going to be ok, just be a little more outgoing and it should be just fine." she told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, you should write a book of these advices, maybe you could form a religion or something." Giovanna answered ironically.

"First thing I"ll write, don't tell your secret, our secret, to anyone or at least make sure they are trustworthy." Lilianna was eyeing her daughter knowingly.

"I know, people might use it against me blablabla. I'm just..worried about other things." Gi was now staring at the wall, trying not to cry.

"English boys are quite cute you know." The petite woman was smiling, close to break into laughter after her daughter's reaction.

"Moooom, sweet Merlin why do you have to say that? Oh Lord..." Gi' got quickly up and started packing the last things that were out and as her mother exit the room, she knew she would be fine.

Excitment had taken over the previous sadness. The bright red train was shining like it had just been polished, Gi' was in a group hug with her mom, her grandma and her sister.

"I swear, I'm gonna make such a scandal with this company, baby are you sure you're fine with staying here ? I mean, we can always.." Liliana said angrily, looking around then at her daughter's face.

"I told you it's fine, besides, you and grandma need to get back to the company, they're probably ruining it right now, Merlin knows we can't leave these men alone." Gi' responded playfully, even though she was a bit embarrassed with the idea of just standing here, alone.

Since it was really early there were only four other families waiting. After a few other teary farewells, the Nunes family left, the portkey company they chose having advanced the time of departure. Giovanna decided to stand by a wall and read a bit, but she couldn't quite focus on her book, she wondered what time it was, how was she supposed to get her trunk on the train?

"Remember, stay calm and breathe, be the best and for the love of Merlin, articulate and keep your head high, no matter what, hum? I love you." Giovanna watched as a tall woman with jet black hair and beautiful tan skin kissed her daughter goodbye and left. The dark haired girl stood there dumbfounded, until she noticed a small brunette alone as well, both girls stared at each other awkwardly, before Giovanna laughed (hello nervous laugh) and made her way up to the girl.

"Hi, you've been abandonned as well?" The girl nodded, cheeks lightly blushed with a nice smile on her face. "Oh my, you have beautiful eyes, reminds me of my sister, wait no sorry, too much for a first encouter, Merlin I" The girl was now laughing out loud green eyes twinkling and tan skin beaming. Giovanna smiled, taking that she hadn't scared her off, yet.

"My name is Anissa Adil, I'm a first year, you?" Anissa asked.

"I"m Giovanna Nolano, first year as well, I'm so stressed do you know anyone?" Gi' answered while eyeing the forming crowd suspiciously.

"Besides you, no one. I'm really stressed as well, do you mind being in the same compartment?" Anissa looked a her worryingly, even though she was six inches taller than her.

"I thought you'd never ask" Giovanna said, happy and relieved that she found someone to stay with. "Maybe we should go find ourselves a compartment before there are none left." Anissa nodded and the girls were off to the train.

Miraculously, no one came into their compartment and they hit off extremely well. Anissa was the daughter of persian carpet sellers, she was smart, quick witted, bubbly and didn't mind _Gigi_'s (Anissa called her that in the first two hours and looked like she instantly regretted it before _Gigi_ called her _Nini_ and laughed it off) extremely dirty mouth for an eleven year old. They both loved magical creatures and charms, Anissa even explained basic potion notions since Gigi was clueless about it. After three hours and a half, the carriage door suddenly opened and a-"MISERICORDIASEIGNEURJESUSHAAAGETITOUT!" Gigi was as pale as death, screaming at the top of her lungs, there was a **rat** in the carriage. After the scream Anissa tried to calm her friend down when she suddenly fainted. The four boys that had just entered the carriage and were laughing their arses off stopped immediately.

"Oh my Merlin Sirius, I can't get detention before I get to school, do something! My parents are gonna kill me.." The boy with messy black hair and glasses had started nervously pacing in and out of the compartment.

"Just give the girl some chocolate. I told you it was a bad idea to free Mary's rat." The taller of them found some chocolate in his bag and was about to give it to the unconscious girl before a small hand snatched it off his own.

"I think you've done enough, please leave us." Said the girl, blushing as if she was realising her sudden boldness. The boys took the rat and left reluctantly, taking a last glance at the taller girl, gently waking her friend up.

"Are you okay? Eat this." Gigi looked over the compartment while shoving the chocolate in her mouth. She asked if the rat was still around and apologized for her extreme behavior.

"No, the boys took it, I think they were older than us, maybe second years? Don't worry by the way, my mom has a phobia of cats, she has the exact same reaction when she sees a cat, so I'm quite used to these situations." Gigi held her hand, silently thanking her for her help. They slept a bit and bought chocolate frogs and pumpkin juice of the 'sweet lady' as Anissa called her.

When they finally arrived, they saw what looked like to be a giant, he presented himself as keeper of keys and grounds, which was stupid, I mean, couldn't they just hide the keys, what are even keys for, we could just _Alohomora_ that shit, righ?

The boat ride went smoothly, as much as I complained this summer, the castle was indeed magnificent, everything I read in _Hogwarts a History_. I won't tell anyone in that traitress of a family that I bought it under torture. We were maybe around twenty first years, bewildered in the big entrance, when a little coff interrupted our talking.

"Good evening and welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, please get in row in pairs and come in quietly." They did as they were told to and entered the great hall. Giovanna almost didn't notice the other students around her nor that the headmaster started to talk, she was looking up at the fake sky, stars sprimkled in it. She hit the back of the student in front of her, that she recognized as the stupid boy from the store. He seemed to recognise her as well since he looked a lot less calm and his nostrils started to flare angrily as if he wanted to say something..

"-The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. It will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school."

Giovanna was now nervously looking at the people around her when she felt a hand slither in her own, Anissa's, in that moment she knew she made a friend, she just hoped that they would be together.

_** [please leave a review I'm new to this thks,love]**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Adil, Anissa!" Professor McGonagall shouted. Anissa gave me one last look, and climbed up to the wooden chair where she sat in for nearly three minutes, a frown on her face.

"Is this normal, shouldn't it last like ten sec-" I asked to the people behind me before the Hat yelled.

"SLYTHERIN!" The green and silver table cheered for her as she went over to them. We did talk about what houses we wanted to be in, and ambition was a value that we both shared, even if she was sure that she would end up in Ravenclaw, ew, I have some kind of personnal vendetta against birds (except chickens) and smart people that know they are smart.

"Black, Regulus!" The boy in front of me headed over to the Hat, his head held high, as if he owned the place. "Brat." I thought. He sat down merely giving the crowd a look, but I felt like I had seen him look over to the Gryffindor table, where the older boy I remember being his brother eyed him expectanctly.

"SLYTHERIN!" This time, I was sure I saw the look they exchanged, it was merely a second, but it was full of unspoken emotions: frustration, anger and sadness? She wasn't sure, but there was something off in this.. meh, not my business anymay.

Two gryffindors, one ravenclaw and three hufflepufs were sorted before her,

"Nolano, Giovanna!" She made her way up there hesitantly, not trusting her body with keeping her perfectly balanced. She sat down as her professor put that nasty piece of clothing she called a hat on her head.

"_That's not a very polite thing to say, now is it ? Then again that's not one of your top qualities; nonono don't take me off there's no need for that, yes I am talking. Yes the hat, obviously, I guess that's a no to Ravenclaw_."

"Tank Merlin, I would burn you off before you shouted that-"

"_Also a no to Hufflepuf then, wait, I also sense loyalty but you're nearly not hardworking enough. Gryffindor? No, you're strong but not reckless, how could you be, with that gift? Yes, I can also sense that. I feel great ambition, and a certain amount of cunningness, that means, SLYTHERIN!_"

Giovanna looked over happily to her friend, that was clapping loudly as she nearly flew to the table, her gaze accidentaly crossing the git's disgusted one. She sat accross her friend, next to a boy with greasy hair and a crooked noise.

"I'm so happy we got to be in the same house!" Anissa said, smiling at her friend. "Can you believe that we are the only female slytherins of our year? At least we will have more space in the dorms." In fact, they weren't much first years realized Giovanna.

"Look at that, we got the most exotic ones!" Some kind of second or third year said, causing a loud sneer from the boys around.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Gigi asked the boy sitting next to her. He looked at her curiously until he seemed to notice some kind of innoncence in her question.

"You're not english are you?" both girls nodded. "Than that's it, not from here. Means you're exotic."

"That's kind off rude isn't it? I mean you can talk about an exotic bird or animal, but I've never heard someone talk about an exotic human." Gigi said matter-of-factly. The boy sighed but didn't say anything and kept eating.

"You better get used to this, mom told me there should be a lot of this over here." Nini said, finishing her cup of pumpkin juice. The emotions of the day and the train ride caused Giovanna and Anissa to be really tired by the end of the meal. They both headed to their dormitory, not taking a second glance at the common room and after a quick shower they both went to sleep, wondering what would be for them tomorrow.

Gigi had been up for an hour, it was six, she had already taken a shower, get dressed and fed Willibat. She was now practicing one of her favorite spells, _Avifors_ while she got down to the common room. She had left an alarm and a note for Anissa, telling her not to worry, that she would wait for her in the great hall. Now that she could actually see clearly, she was admiring the large tapestry and the windows that showed the lake, a green-bluish light entered the room, giving it a different aura, that was somehow soothing. Finally letting go of the sight, she hadn't noticed that another student was down and opening the door out of the common room.

"Hey! Hold the door please!" She shouted. The young man turned his face and she recognised the boy that sat next to her at diner.

"Thank you, you're up early." She looked at him with curiosity, he looked pale, almost sick.

"You're also up, first year stress I presume?"

"Yes and no, I'm an early bird but I had really weird dreams in which I would be naked that weren't very reassuring." Gigi answered with a weird face that made the boy snort.

"What's your name by the way?"

"Severus Snape. Yours?"

"I'm Giovanna Nolano, nice to meet you. You're a second year I guess?" she asked.

"Indeed." Snape answered simply.

"I've got to say that you lot didn't make me a very good first impression."

"What, slytherins?" he asked, unsurprised.

"Also, but I was talking about second years. You won't believe what happened to me during the train ride-" She told him indignated, about the 'rat incident'.

"You just met the rising stars of this school I think." He said then ironically.

"A bunch of wankers that's what they are, honestly you're the only boy that made me a good impression until now." She said, frustration in her voice. She thought she saw the shadow of a smile on his face as they sat down for breakfast. They talked about classes, he also added proudly that he was probably the best one in potions. He told her about the ghost and Peeves, the squid and the forbidden forest.

Gigi felt a pat on her shoulder and lifted her head from her mug of -disgusting- coffee.

"Hullo." Annissa said, taking the seat next to her. "Thanks for the alarm by the way, not sure if I would have woken up without it. You were up early by the way, can you pass me the milk?"

"First year stress I guess." She said, winking to Snape who merely nodded while she was passing the milk.

The brat arrived, accompanied by two other boys who were talking animatedly, he on the other hand seemed rather bored and sat accross Anissa. "Thank merlin" she thought. "Wouldn't want to eat looking at arse-face".

A large man arrived, his red face gleaming while smiling at his students. Seeing the frown on her face, Snape whispered he was the Head of the house.

"Ah, Miss Nolano, please tell your grandmother that I'm rather fond of her new product." He said, as if it were some sort of confidence.

"I will, don't worry sir." she said politely, taking her timetable.

MONDAY: 8:00-15:00

\- _Transfiguration_ : 2 hours with Gryffindors.

\- _Charms_ : 2 hours with Hufflepufs.

-_Lunch break_ : 1 hour.

-_Herbology_ : 2 hours with Hufflepufs.

TUESDAY: 8:00-15:00

\- _Flying lessons_ : 3 hours with Ravenclaws.

\- _Lunch break_ : 2 hours.

\- _History of Magic_ : 2 hours with Ravenclaws.

WEDNESDAY: 9:00-0:00

\- _Potions_ : 3 hours with Gryffindors.

\- _Lunch break_ : 1 hour.

\- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ : 2 hours with Gryffindors.

\- _Herbology_ : 2 hours with Hufflepufs.

\- _Astronomy_ : From midnight up to 2:00, with Ravenclaws.

THURSDAY: 10:00-15:00

\- _History of Magic_ : 2 hours with Ravenclaws.

\- _Lunch break_ : 1 hour.

\- _Charms_ : 2 hours with Hufflepuf.

FRIDAY: 8:00-17:00

\- _Transfiguration_ : 2 hours with Gryffindors.

\- _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ : 2 hours with Gryffindors

\- _Lunch break_ : 2 hours.

\- _Potions_ : 3 hours with Gryffindors.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled the brat's friend. "We have three classes with Gryffindor?! Who made this crap?!" He was now red, fuming, nostrils flaring. He looked like, what was it called, a male cow? Gigi was interrupted in her thoughts by indignated screaming in the red and gold table. Took them long enough to read it.

"Wednesdays are gonna be tough but thursdays look fine." Said Anissa. "We should probably get going, this is going to be a long day". Gigi couldn't agree more.


	6. Chapter 6

The first class went smoother than expected. Everyone had to admit that Professor Mcgonagall knew how to keep the class in order, even if she could do nothing about the nasty glares. Sad thing was that they already had homework and it as just the first two hours. Charms on the other hand, was mostly pratical, with less theory. They learned _Wingardium Leviosa_ which Giovanna found easy and aced in her second try, causing an exciting clap from the small teacher that complimented her on her wrist mouvement. Anissa did it after another few tries, and Gigi watched happily as the brat shook his wand angrily, his feather not even budging. He lift his head, catching her sneer and cocked brow, mocking him while she was lazily making her feather fly all over the room.

"Well, he doesn't look quite right, do you know him?" Anissa asked, looking over to the red faced boy that had thrown his wand on the table and was now crossing his arms looking over her friend, probably muttering profanities.

"He's a brat, that's all there is to know, honestly look at him. He's the exact exemple of everything I hate, thinking that he is better that every one else walking around as if he was some kind of king. Did you see how disgusted he looked when poor Sally sat next to him in transfiguration ? Bell end, as if she had a choice, poor thing." Gigi said, a nasty look on her face.

"He doesn't have the face of a rat, now, does he?" Nini looked over, a sly smile playing on her features.

Gigi looked over to the boy, his face was pale and still had some roundness to it, dark grey eyes under thick black lashes eyeing his friend's wand work with curiosity. He had pretty lips, Gigi thought, like a girl's. She shrugged and Nini laughed a little with her friend's childhish reaction.

"Lunch! Thank Merlin, I thought I would die of-" A hard push on her shoulder made her stop talking and look at the brat that did it.

"I'm sorry," he said, not looking sorry at all. "I didn't see you."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Gigi said, taking a step forward, her voice going higher than expected.

"Let's just say that it would be hard to see you in a crowd." The sneer on his face annoyed her in a way that she just wished she could punch it off, sadly her physical condition didn't allow such behavior.

"It's fine Brown, I didn't expect much from a boy that can barely hold his wand correctly." _Go me! Where did that come from? Thank Merlin I did not stutter_ His face made clear that he wanted to rip her throat out which made her slightly worried, well who are we fooling, she wasn't a Gryffindor, she was clearly shitting her pants.

"Are you going to lunch?" Snape said interrumpting the little scene. The girls nodded and left with as much dignity as they could.

"I've never been so happy to see anyone in my whole entire life honestly, I thought he was going to Avada me right there." Nini swallowed loudly, probably just as scared as she was.

"You should stop messing with him, you know? He could hurt you."

"Are we even talking about the same person? Clearly you haven't seen him cast or try to cast a simple levitating spell." Nini said with a sneer, causing Gigi to laugh loudly and Snape to, wait, was that a smile?

They got to the great Hall, leaving Snape in the way after they crossed path with his friend, a gryffindor redhead. Their evening was quiet, they had chocolate cake for desert, studied a bit and laughed about the day's incident mocking how the brat looked a hell lot like a beef when he got mad.

Gigi didn't laugh as much the next morning, in fact, she was quite livid and sat quietly at her table.

"Are you alright, you haven't said much this morning." Nini was looking at her friend worryingly.

"Huh? Sorry, I just, don't feel well." She felt even sicker that when she woke up.

"Afraid of flying lessons, Nolano? You look terrible today." The brat added with a sly smile.

"I'm not afraid, Brown, and I would gladly return the compliment but you look terrible every day." Gigi said, color back on her face.

"Stop calling me that, you, stupid.. cow!" The brat added, looking for his words. The petite girl was stopped in her soon-to-be flow of insults by mail comming in.

Two letters arrived in front of her, she pet the owl, distracted by her letters and gave some of her breakfast to it. Facing her, the brat was affectionately petting a small, grey owl and talking to it. He eyed the letter he received suspiciously and as he read it, he seemed more and more appalled and looked at the brunette he was facing as if she had grown a second head.

"Whatchulookinat" Gigi said while chewing on a piece of bread that was clearly to big for her mouth. With a last disgusted look, he shoved the piece of paper in his pocket and got out of table.

"Someone's got his panties in a twist!" Gigi said loud enough for him to hear.

"We haven't even finished our first week yet and you've already made an enemy." Nini said disapprovingly.

"You forgot about the gryffindor gits, still mad at them for the 'rat episode'." Her friend answered glaring at the group, that was talking loudly in the red and gold table.

Anissa sighed, taking a glance at Snape that merely shrugged his shoulder, advising Giovanna to eat more and talk less.

"I'm not doing this." Gigi eyed her broom as if it had some kind of contagious desease.

"So no one is worried they're going to get their crotch ripped?" She complained loudly.

"Don't be gross." Nini said looking slightly more worried after her friend's sudden concern.

"Alright, now that we saw how to summon it, get on your brooms. Don't worry, no one is going to get anything ripped" The professor said, looking at a blushing Giovanna. "Kick the ground and start to fly, if you feel confortable and want to go a little higher just lift the end up. Alright?"

Anissa climbed on her broom and immediately kicked off, in the same time as the brat.

"Come on Gigi, it feels great!" She said smiling brightly, her cheeks slightly pink, Gigi noticed the same tint on the brat's cheeks, a small smile on his face.

"STOP IT! What do you think you're doing!? You're Ravenclaws not Gryffindors, what are you two fighting about? I don't even want to know, come on, we're going to your Head's office." Professor Bibine yelled, separating two Ravenclaw students.

"I WILL SEND A PREFECT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU, DON'T DO ANYTHING DANGEROUS!" at this point, she was far away and screaming her sentences.

"That was unexpected." Gigi said to her fellow housemate.

"Fucking hate those birds, they rink presomptuous, I hope they get detention." He added nastily. Gigi laughed at that and they both looked over to their friends in a small broom race.

"Fuck, let's do it!" The boy, was it Wilkes? Kicked off as well and joigned the multiple students that were happily flying around.

Giovanna grasped her broom and climbed on it, her breath heavy. She kicked off the ground and was up in the air. She couldn't move, paralized, her thighs hurting from clenching around the piece of wood.

"Oh but you are afraid" The brat said with a smile "Nothing clever to say now heh?" she couldn't take her eyes off of her fingers but scoffed a little, you know, to protest. Well it wasn't very effective since last thing she knew, a hand had taken the front of her broom and thrusted it upwards, making her go dangerously higher. She screamed loudly. As he let her go, she realized that they were _much_ higher.

"Oh no, please, God nonono.." Her voice, barely a whisper got more trembling as her knuckles got whiter, tight against her broom. The brat was now circling around her saying things she could not hear, there was a loud buzz in her head, filling everything, her heartbeats became louder, as if she had hearts all over her body to the tip of her fingers.

"Hey? Are you listening? Are you okay? Nolano! Don't faint on me, I can't carry you!"

He grasped the end of her broom and got closer to her.

"I'm going to get us to the ground, ok? Just hold on and don't panic." she grasped his wrist tightly, fearing that he might let go of her. After the first surprise, he got them down, while whispering reassuring words to her.

"What have you done to her? Gigi are you okay? Let's take you to the nursery." Anissa went over to her friend that was now sitting on the ground, legs shaking and took her to the nursery.

"It's fine really, I just don't feel safe up there." Gigi said trying to reassure Nini. "You, on the other hand, looked brilliant over there, it's like you were made to be on a broom." She added, smiling brightly at her friend, that was now staring with a dreamy look at the walls.

"I always loved heights, but flying, feeling the wind blow on your face, the adrenaline, it's just...Brilliant." Nini sighed happily.

"Good thing is, we have a lunch break right now and emotions make me hungry."

"Wath doesn't make you hungry? Oh wait, flying lessons." Nini said, teasing her friend who sticked her tongue out in response.

Gigi averted the pretty insistant gaze of the 'flying' brat all day, and avoided his way. When they finished the little homework they had left, both girls decided to take a walk by the lake taking Willibat with them. Snape refused to go, claiming he still had work, but blushed a little at the invitation.

They talked for hours about their lives, how they missed the sun and laughed at all sort of anticts they done. They went back to the Common room, dischieveled and laughing, Willibat in Gigi's arms. She catched the blank stare of the brat but decided to ignore it and have a nice evening. She would sleep well that night, happy that she had made a friend, even considering telling her her secret, but decided against it, it was too early.

_**[I would really love to have my first review please guys, thank you]**_


	7. Chapter 7

The rest of the week was rather nice, Gigi had developped a soft spot for astronomy but managed to melt her cauldron in potions. Anissa revealed herself to be a true study monster, the girl even took notes in History of magic! She was really another thing. They grew closer by the minute and spent a lot of time with Snape, who introduced them to Lily Evans, his Gryffindor friend. Gigi also talked a lot with Wilkes, whose name she found out to be William.

Giovanna had made her duty as the month went on, to ignore the brat, he had tried to talk to her, but she simply wouldn't answer. That was becoming a bit of a problem since they now had to work together in herbology.

"Watch what you're doing with those pincers!" Regulus said, the pincers coming dangerously near his hair. He watched as she merely furrowed her dark brows at that, her own curls and waves tied in some kind of approximate bun, holding by a lilac wooden stick. She was now petting the carnivore flower she had fought with to actually put inside the pot.

As class ended, they were the last ones to put away their stuff in the small room they used for storage. They finally got to enter the room. Gigi also minded the silence, she somehow missed the bickering, but she was ashamed he had seen her like that, even more ashamed than with the 'rat incident'. That was just ridiculous.

"Owh, fuckshit-" The brat let out in a muffled growl.

"What did you do?" Gigi immediately took his hand and eyed the small cut in his palm, heavily bleeding. "You're such a baby." she said, rolling her eyes.

"Talking to me now?" He snapped back, covering his hand with a tissue. Seeing her hace harden, he tried to soften the look on his own. "Listen, I'm sorry, ok? That was a stupid thing to do, I didn't know you would be that scared." He said, looking at the ground. He looked honestly sorry, and that cute pout he made, didn't help her stay angry for very long.

"It's fine, just stop staring at me like a lost puppy." She added playfully.

"I don't-"

"I know, I'm just messing with you." She was now smiling, she didn't know how to hold a grudge. Regulus thought that it was one of the most genuine smiles he had received.

"Will you be my comrade?" He asked with a blush, looking like he regretted it the second he said it. "Nevermind actually, I don't know why I-"

"I mean, yes, why not, even if I prefer the term friend, hmph who says comrade?" they both avoided looking at each other, embarrassed.

"You know, when I said you looked terrible everyday, I meant that you looked tired, you need to sleep more or to get some sun, you look pale, like sick pale." Gigi said playfully.

"Shut it, will you?"

They argued while going back to the common room. And the morning after, and the month that followed.

They got rather close, up to the holidays. Gigi helped him with charms and Snape helped her with potions. They studied a lot in the library since she couldn't really focus with Anissa. He explained quidditch to her, she had to admit she really liked those moments, it felt like he was just a normal boy and not some kind of cold, stuck-up monarch. Snape and Anissa seemed to be spending a fair amount of time together, she really came to appreciate Evans, that Gigi found nice besides her control freak attitude. They were only two sensitive subjects : the group that included Black Senior, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew; those weren't to mention under any circumstances in front of Regulus and preferably not with Severus if you wanted him to be in a good mood. The war wasn't also easy to talk about, Gigi didn't really understand the reasons behind it but she heard that there was some snake lord that wanted to kill muggles. She got asked once or twice about her blood and her first answer was "B negative" which she would learn later was an indeed stupid answer. She didn't get the point, but prefer not to mention it, afraid to sound stupid. It was quite hard not to talk about it, since it seemed to obsess the three quarters of her house.

This year, she would spend christmas at her dad's. She loved France, she spent half her life there. She kind of wished she could see her mom and grandma, even if they wrote every week, she wanted to hug them.

"I'm gonna miss you, you know?" Gigi said, looking up at her friend's beautiful face, her green eyes teary. Nini mumbled a shaky "me too" and let go of her friend.

"You too Snape don't look at me like that, you freak. And Blue, don't worry I won't ever forget about you".

"Try to start by maybe remembering my name, right?" The black haired boy said, taking his trunk down.

"Sometimes it feels like he's still here, talking to me." She said dramatically, causing the boy to sneer.

As they got out of the train she instantly spotted her father waiting for her with her sister, that ran up to her.

"_Ah, tu m'as trop manqué_*." Gigi said, hugging her sister closely while her father arrived.

"_Et moi, je t'ai pas manqué_*?" Added her father, who was now also holding her. As she looked around she realized she couldn't spot any of her friends anymore, until she saw Regulus, Gigi smiled brightly and he nodded back. She would miss them, all of them.

Christmas is great, especially when you have actual friends to give presents to. That's why I got Anissa a deep green jade bracelet, that I thought would match her eyes. I gave Severus rare ingredients for potions that you can only find in Brazil. It was easy to get William something, anything from Zonko's made it. Choosing something for Regulus on the other hand was.. rather complicated, but at the end I remembered his slight obsession with Quidditch or when he told me he wanted to make the team. I could already picture his face when he would receive his gift. I couldn't help but smile at that and looked up at my father opening the slytherin tie I had gotten him.

"It is your house, hm? That's classy, I love the green." He said while trying it on.

"I'm glad you like it, now that you opened yours, I'm opening mine!" I said with excitment.

The first present is neatly packed, I recognised Nini's cursive handwritting '_Because they made me think of you_.' If there was anything like a friend soulmate, Nini was mine, for sure. When I opened the box, I saw a pair of earrings, tiny golden butterflies, with green stones on his wings.

"Shit, Anissa-" I whispered in amazement, Fuck we almost had the same idea.

Next package was William's, that bastard had gotten me some sort of chocolate that made, since the size of my tongue at the moment, you're tongue swell. Very, very smart. Apparently my friends were a bunch of smart-asses since Severus gift was a book : Potions for Suckers. Talk about subtle. Regulus got me a book about astrology that looked really well-made, whith a note '_So that you can stop asking about my name and my zodiac sign, for the last time it is capricorn_'. I let out a small laugh and proceeded to read the book while petting Willibat.

"Alright girls, I'm going, the office needs me, apparently no ones knows how to interrogate a 90 year old thief. Fucking idiots. Gi' you better study history because if you get another T, I swear you will wish that snake lord catches you before I do." He shot one last warning look at his daughters and left.

"YOu BeTtEr StUdY Gi. Huh, It's holidays for fuck's sake I'm not studying shit." Gigi said exaspereted. Clara laughed at her sister's antics, wishing they could spend more time together.

"When am I going to go to Hogmarts?" The blond girl asked, looking up from her drawing.

"I told you already, in two years and it's Hogwarts. I'll be a third year, you better startstudying english more." The brunette smiled, it was weird how they were barely alike physically. Their noses and the shape of their eyes maybe?

" I hope I will get as much letters as you do." She jumped of her seat as she said it, and started looking through Gigi's pile of letters. "Do you really know a Rab?" Clara asked quizzically.

"No Clarita, it's Regulus Arcturus Black. He's just too much of a lazy sod to put his whole name in." Gigi said, amused. Clara was just so tiny and fragile, like a doll. She was definetly the prettier one. She fetched the camera her mother had given her for christmas and took a picture of her sister, going through her letters.

"I'm bored, should we go out a little?" The younger girl asked.

"Yeah, sure. But not too long, it's getting late." Both girls grabbed their coats and shoes and headed out the appartment.

"Hello, can I help you?" Gigi was eyeing an old woman with curiosity. She was sitting on the stairs, smoking her cigarette, her purple velvet dress spread around her. "are you looking for Vera?" She wondered if she was her neighbor's grandmother, but the woman just kept smoking. Gigi looked at her sister, who shrugged her shoulders. As they were about to leave, she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She looked over the woman with alarm, icy blue eyes scrutinizing her.

"You should not have been here you know?" The old woman said matter-of-factly. "Your kind should have not survived. This" she said, gesturing around. "is too dangerous."

"Yeah, right, sure, do you.. want us to call anyone?" Fear was now replaced with pity, poor old thing, talking nonsense to kids, wait, is this like a rape technique? I'm too young for this.

"You think I am crazy? I know everything there is to know about you. Listen now, I don't have all day. When they tell you what you can do, they will try to take it from you. Don't let them. Can you hear me? Do not let them. Now go." She let go off her hand and Gigi went back as quickly as she could to her house. 'What the fuck was that!?'

"Maybe we should call dad?" Clara asked, looking at the door, as if the old bitch was about to come in.

"Good idea, I was looking forward to spend the rest of my life locked in a room!" Gigi was now pacing nervously around the room, fidgeting her light coloured wand. "You know what, there's nothing to stress about, it's just probably some crazy nutjob that has nothing else to do. I'm gonna make some coffee." Clara knew her sister was worried even if she didn't show it. She could clearly see her hands were shaking as she stirred the dark liquid.

_**[*-Ah, I missed you so much.**_

_** -What about me, you didn't miss me?]**_

_**[I would love to have a review, even if it is negative, I wish to improve my writing, thank you.]**_


	8. Chapter 8

"HI MOTHERFUCKER" A flash blinded Regulus before he saw his _friend_'s face, lips spreaded in a toothy grin.

"Gi! What the-" He was still rubbing his eyes, did she take a picture of him?

"Oh so I'm no longer Nolano now, hmm I can see that happening, _Reg_." She said with a mischivieous smile, she definetly had missed him.

"Don't-" He weakly protested before he saw the camera she was holding in one hand, and the picture she was admiring in the other.

"What is it Reggie?" Gigi said teasing him.

"As long as you don't call me Brown or some other color, it's fine I guess. By the way, you should do something about that foul mouth of yours".

"Excuse me, how am I suppose to express myself then?"

They climbed on the train and sat in a compartment with Anissa, William and another boy of their year in Ravenclaw, Moses Zabini. Giovanna was playing exploding snaps with Regulus, still trying to grasp the rules.

"How's your sister doing Zabini?" William asked while looking dreamily at him, as if he had grown longer hair and breasts.

"Fine I guess." Zabini seemed to notice the way he was staring at him and looked disgusted for a minute, moving further away from the boy's legs, hitting Gigi's back who was playing on the floor. He apologized and she blushed a little, Anissa scanned her friend's face, did she just blush?

"I don't want to play anymore." Regulus got up and took the seat next to Anissa, her incredulous look growing by the second.

"Why not? We aren't finished yet, I still have to kick your arse." Gigi added playfully, hoping to see a smile or something other than the frown he had on his face.

"Am I the only person in this compartment? Why don't you ask Zabini?" He snapped. For a second, he could read disbelief in her eyes and regretted his reaction, why did he do that?

"Fine, Zabini enjoy a game?" The blush crept back more vivid than before, and as he sat in front of her, she intended to shuffle the cards without looking up, feeling her face warm up. What was happening? I mean yes he had a cute smile and warm eyes but what was all the blushing for, control yourself for fuck's sake!

They played until they grew tired of it and changed into their robes. The rest of the ride was eneventful and rather calm except for William's remarks about Zabini's sister, that seemed to get on the nerves of the -oh so beautiful- dark skinned boy.

"Care to explain?" Anissa said while sitting on her friend's bed.

"Explain what?" Gigi was avoiding her questoning eyes, looking at her sheets.

"You were approximately as red as Lily is when James gets on her nerves."

"For real? Merlin I can't hide it, can I? I swear I tried but he's just so cute.." She was now staring dreamily at the wall.

"Do you know who else was red?" Anissa asked with a sly smile.

"Please tell me it was Zabini, and I miraculously didn't see it." Gigi said, hope in her eyes.

"God you are so oblivious. It's almost scary." The small brunette sighed at the lack response.

"Whatever, I'm too tired for this shit anyway. Have you seen that prick Regulus though, can you believe that he won't talk to me?! I'm the one that should be mad here!"

Anissa laughed, Giovanna was indeed really dense.

"You shouldn't have coffee at such a young age." Severus eye the curly haired girl sitting next to him, observing that she had taken this seat since the first ceremony and never left.

"I have a shampoo that could do miracles to your hair, I could even cut it a little." Giovanna smiled, ignoring the dark gaze he was sending her. She felt a presence behind her.

"Want to go for a walk?" Regulus was, in appearance, still the perfect little ice prince his parents made him. Gigi saw however that he was toying with the aim of the sleeve, really the only sign of nervousness he showed.

"I guess we have time for that."

They exit the Great Hall together, tension at it's highest. They headed for the lake, it was freezing and snow was covering everything.

"I have to apologize for my previous behavior. I should not have talked to you like this." He was looking apologetic, the pout was back and she couldn't resist the pout.

"You know, doing shit like this and apologizing after isn't always going to work, it works now because I have a soft spot for you, but don't push me too much."

He turned his gaze to the lake but she could see a smile playing on his face.

"I loved the gift by the way, thank you."

"I knew you'd love it! Have you kissed it?" She could instantly see the blush creep on his face.

"I have." His voice was barely a whisper. "'_For my favorite stupid git_', at least the engraving is well made."

"You don't remember? It's the first insult I've ever said to you."

"How could I forget." She laughed loudly at his grimace until she felt something really cold all over her face.

"Oh. My. God. You're so screwed." A snow fight started between the two, until Gigi pushed him to the ground and threw herself with him. They were laying next to each other, panting and wet from the snow. She rolled on top of him and looked at him, she liked him, he was nice and patient with her, he was her best (male) friend.

Regulus scanned her face, chocolate eyes scrutanizing him, she was like dark chocolate, warm, sweet and natural, he decided. With a good dose of chili in it. Spicy dark chocolate, that was it.

"Can I kiss you, as a friend?" The innocence of her question made him forget about how cold his back actually was.

"What, on the-the lips?" She nodded, looking into his eyes. He nodded as well and she kissed him, it was just a second, but it was soft and warm and made him feel all funny in his stomach.

"Well thank you." They both laughed at the situation, not knowing what else to do.

"We're still friends right?" Before he could answer, they heard some shouting.

"Well, well little brother, I see that you are quite enjoying yourself, mom would be pleased. Let's just hope your girlfriend doesn't faint this time." Black Senior said with a sneer. Gigi and Regulus got up in a second, embarassed that someone saw them.

"She is not my girlfriend." Regulus muttered.

"Didn't you two just kiss?" Potter asked. Gigi didn't like that one, fucking stupid bully.

"It's a friend kiss, like a.. display of affection. Did you know that monkeys fuck each other when they become friends? Glad we don't do that, spares me the sight of you lot sweating like pigs. Gross." She said matter-of-factly. Even Regulus turned to look at her as if she had just lost her mind.

"Do I look like a monkey to you?" He said in the library. After that clever answer, the pair had awkwardly left, leaving the quatuor dumbfounded. It was much later in the afternoon now, they were studying for a test they had next morning.

"No you don't. Why are you saying that?" She knew he was making a reference to this morning, she just didn't know why he was mentioning it right now.

"I don't know, you said it like I was some kind of animal."

"Listen, you forced me into this library, do you want to study or to get fussy about a metaphor from this morning." She asked, slightly annoyed.

"Merlin we _kissed_ Gi, this was my first kiss I-" he was hissing almost furiously, looking around like a mad-men.

"It was mine too if that makes anything better. You didn't like it?"

"It's not about that, it's just.. I mean we shouldn't be doing that, we're not courting."

"Wake up Reg this isn't the 1900's anymore. You can kiss anyone without being engaged to them or _courting_. Besides we're eleven, it was just, a way to show that I care about you, but if it puts you in such a bad mood I won't do it again." She said, returning to her book.

Regulus choose not to respond anything. Why did he feel like that? This isn't how things are supposed to be. First of all they are friends, friends shouldn't kiss and even if they kissed HE was supposed to kiss her not the other way around, why does she keep on doing that, turning everything around? The weird thing was even though he wasn't used to this, he liked it. She didn't expect anything from him, she didn't look at him like some kind of title (he could barely imagine the number of purebloods families that had already imagined his wedding with their daughter). She was just herself and he could be himself around her.

He just couldn't talk yet about his beliefs with her, she seemed to avoid the subject everytime it came around. He knew some girls could be more sensitive, but he decided that he would talk with her about it, and that she wouldn't run away from it this time.

Obviously, when I told Nini about the kiss she freaked out. She even asked me if we were dating, he is my friend, that would be weird. William laughed for nearly ten minutes and Severus eyed me curiously just like the four other wankers did everytime we crossed paths. Whatever. Today's Reg's birthday, we're going to the Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor quidditch game, my first one.

"Are you going to take pictures of the game Nolano?" I looked up from my camera to face Zabini's gorgeous smile.

"Well yes, more like pictures of my friends looking at the game." I smiled a little, feeling the blush creep from the roots of my hair down to my neck.

"Gigi! Come on, we need to get the good spots!" Anissa yelled, her short black hair flying to odd places. I quickly apologized and ran up to my tall tree of a friend.

If there is anyone as obsessed with quidditch as Regulus it is Anissa. It's like both of them are playing their lifes on this, and it's not even Slytherin on the pitch! Thankfully I still have Severus and William to complain with.

"I'm coooold." I whined. Anissa threw her scarf at me.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO HOLD YOUR BAT? FUCKING DIMWIT! WHO LET HIM ON THE TEAM?!" She yelled, again. She is spending way too much time with me. Beginning of the year, she would be embarassed everytime I said something remotely impolite and now, there she is, screaming profanities at the poor Gryffindor beatter.

"ARE YOU BRAINDEAD? EVEN I CAN SEE THE SNITCH AND I AM IN THE OTHER SIDE OF THE FIELD!" I obviously took multiple pictures of them, both red and insulting people? That was something to see, William asked for a picture as well, claiming he would send it to old Walburga. That name. It was a legitimate reason to not like someone. Thankfully the game ended and we all headed back to the common room. Many people had wished Reg a happy birthday, people I didn't even see him talk too. 'Pureblood society' he said, as if it was an excuse for being fake.

"Here! Open mine!" Reg had already opened all his presents from the others, even his brother had gotten him a tiny quidditch pitch. He eyed my present and quickly opened it. It was a picture in a green frame Anissa had taken of Reg and I while she was experimenting with my camera. We were playing exploding snap, apparently it was one of the only times I had won since I was smiling happily and holding Willibat over my head, Reg was laughing at the cat's desperate face. He thanked me and everyone else that had gotten him something, telling them there was no need for that.

The more time passed, the more I wished to tell Nini or Reg about my secret. But I was afraid, afraid they might use it against me, even if they didn't wan't to. Severus was still helping me with potions and I grew to aprreciate even more his dark humour and snide comments. William was always a good laugh and Zabini.. well it was kind of hard to say because I couldn't get two straight sentences without stuttering.

Reg and I were closer than ever (our bond was almost comparative to the one I had with Anissa) by the end of the year, he told me about his brother's issue with their family. I didn't dig in more than what he told me, afraid that he would clam up. He did try to corner me about my beliefs and what I thought about the 'dark lord'. I just hoped that "I only believe that the best firewhisky is grandma's" was a good answer for now, but judging by the exasperated look on his face it wouldn't last long.

_**[It would really make my day to have a review on my work, thank you for reading]**_


	9. Chapter 9

_September, 2nd, 1973_

I can never stress enough how I miss the sun, it's been two weeks since I'm back in England, and I already had to buy two scarves, can you believe it? That was the thing about living abroad, it's really hard to get used to the english time zone. Mom and dad decided it would be better to take me here two weeks earlier so I could readjust and study a little. Dad couldn't stay with me because, well because that's it. Mom and grandma are having trouble in the factory, so turns out I'm alone. Not exactly alone actually, Nini's mom had the same brilliant idea since Nini spent the major part of her holidays in South Africa. We spent most of our time hanging in the streets, we met with Evans a couple of times. She was very nice, unless you mentioned Potter and the gang, then she becomes extra scary, honestly it's like having ice cream with a banshee, screaming after everyone's death. Good thing is I got a magic album for my birthday, once you glue them in, the pictures won't budge, you can even put the thing through fire, it will not have a scratch. This means even more pictures, no matter how much people (hmhm Reg) complain about it. As these two weeks of paradise ended, we realized we were back on track, for another year of suffering.

"WILLIBAT! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID CAT!" Fuck I hate running. This idiot of a cat is sick and won't have it's medecine, I should let it die. "Regulus it's close to you catch it!" That moron doesn't do a better job than me, thankfully a third year, Rosier, intercepted it.

"Thank you so much, I'm sorry that dumbass doesn't know how to behave."

"It's fine, Nolano, right?" He asked with a charming smile. What the fuck was that for?

"Well yes, I know you're Rosier." What does he want, wait, I saw him look at my earrings, I won't let him steal them. Freak.

"Do you know where Adil is? I would like to talk to her." Hold on, what?

"Why do you want to talk to her?" I was now holding Willibat really close to me, he might want to steal him too.

"It's about..quidditch, stuff." That was ridiculous, do I look like a Huffelpuf to believe this kind of crap? He must have sensed that I wasn't convinced. "I just want to talk to her! Can you tell me where she is or not?"

"Library." He walked off with whatever dignity he had left after that ridiculous tantrum. I looked around and threw myself graciously next to Reg.

"You're going to break this couch." He said without looking up from his book.

"Are you insinuating that I'm fat?" I know I'm not as skinny as the girls around here, but there's no need to say it like that!

"Let's just say you're not exactly on the thin side." I slapped the book on his face and he looked like he was going to retribute for a second.

"Good evening Regulus, how was your day?" A small, doll-like girl was now standing in front of us. Fuck she is pretty, long redish-blond hair laying smoothly on her back, perfect unblemished skin gleaming under the soft light of the room, big icy blue eyes looking at Reg with insistence.

"It was nice, Violet thank you for asking. How was yours?" It's so weird to see him like this, it's like he has a pureblood button that's off most of the time, with me, at least. But when everyone else seems to take some interest in him, he switches the blasted thing on. Fake ass bitch. Hate when he does that.

"It was delightful, not as good as our summer evenings though." She said with a small laugh, how can someone have a pretty laugh? Whait what summer evenings?

"I am glad you are enjoying your classes. Do you need help with anything?" He seems to be ignoring the last part of her sentence, his back stiff like a piece of wood.

"Actually there is something I didn't quite get in transfiguration, would you mind giving me a hand?" For a second he looked like he wanted to shoot himself but before anyone else could notice it, the mask of fake politness was back again. I feel too much now.

"I need to get to the owlery actually, I have to send some letters, enjoy yourselves kids." I stood up and before Reg could say anything, I stormed out of the common room.

That was..something. Reg had told me that people usually were engaged at a young age, with people of their own circle or not exactly engaged, more like the promise of an engagement. No wonder they were so weird. Was this a situation like that?

"I wonder if there is a spell to make that long nose of yours smaller, should we try something? I mean there aren't much spells that could make it look worse." Potter was standing a bit ahead from his friends who were laughing at we he said. Severus looked like he wanted to chop his head off.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I know what's going on. Just trying to make a good entrance.

"We're just trying to teach dear old Snivellus here good manners, do you mind?" Black senior said, barely looking at me.

"Looks more like bullying to me honestly. Four boys against one, that's extremely brave. Go Gryffindor!" I responded ironically.

"Why are you even friends with him? Little brother never mentionned you're the racist kind."

"That's because I'm not, I never knew you two talked this much, altogether about little old me."

"There's quite a lot you don't know, maybe you should try to know the people you defend so much, better."

"I hope I'm not interrumpting anything, but we're in the middle of something here." Four-eyed moron was looking exasperetdly at Black and I, his wand still aiming a now bored Severus.

"Oh right, don't mind me, can I borrow Severus from you a little? I have an essay in potions."

"Let's go guys, I bet McGonagall is around at this hour." Marlapin said. The quatuor left reluctantly not without pushing Severus a little.

"I don't need your help by the way, or anyone's and-"

"Yeah whatever, I do have an essay so if we could speed the angry dialogue to when we are friends again it would be nice." Fucking git, here I am, saving his ass and that's the thanking I get? Won't do it anytime soon.

"You're really blunt you know, it's kind of disturbing sometimes."

"Is it a bad thing?"

"I don't know."

If only you knew.

"Hey, what did Rosier want with you? He almost assaulted me in the common room earlier, wanting to know where you were." I was laying in Nini's bed while petting Willibat, she got out of the bathroom, her hair still damp.

"I don't know actually, he was all weird and stuttering, he said something about quidditch?" That's.. unusual, especially for a guy like him. Let's just say he's a more sadistic version of 'pureblood Reg'.

"It's not the first time he tried to talk to me, you know? But every time, I swear he does that thing where he comes, looks at me and then leaves without saying a word."

"Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"I don't know, figured you would say something along the lines of "watch out he's gonna rape you', I thought I'd spare myself that."

"True, but you have to admit it's weird." She shrugged and got up to fix her hair while humming the same song she always sings, I can never quite put my finger on it.

Anissa really is the best person I met in here. I love how she is considerate with other people, her warm laugh, the look on her face when someone mentions quidditch, her sly comments, the fact that she eats like an army, and her arabic curses when she's mad.

"Nini can I trust you?" She looked at me with curiosity.

"Of course you can." Am I making a mistake? I can only hope not.

"There is something I need to tell you then. But you have to understand, that this could possibly endanger me." Fuckfuckfuckfuck. "Maybe you should sit down, it's quite the story."


	10. Chapter 10

"You're scaring me." Nini's looking at me worryingly.

"No no there's no need for that. It's not like I'm a vampire or anything, it's more like a family thing.." I paused, trying to see if she wanted me to say it.

"Go on."

"Ok, well my great great great great grandfather was a bit of a traveller and an idiot. He apparently thought that it would be fun to hunt down a Gamayun in Russia -don't look at me like that, it wasn't to kill it just to _throw rocks at it_. Fuck, it sounds even more dumb when it's said out loud. You know, these creatures, they don't really like to be found so no one knows a lot about them. And if there's something that no one knew is that the blasted thing's curses are very fucking efficient. So, when dear old grandpa lied to the bird, saying it hadn't aimed it, it cursed my family and the next hundred generation to not be able to lie. That's it. That's my secret. I can't fucking lie." Nini was shocked for a second before-

"HaHA Fucking rocksHaAH-oh fuck! That's good!" Nini's now laughing, her face red and tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Okay now we're both laughing, he was indeed stupid.

"So you can't lie? Like ever? That's tough."

"I mean, it can create some awkward situations, but besides that it's fine. At least I won't go to hell for being a liar." We both laughed, again.

"You always have to say the truth? Even if you don't want to?"

"Nini it's like the whole point of the curse. No wonder you're not in Ravenclaw."

"We all know the hat wanted you to be a Hufflepuf, you kind soul." She got up with a sneer and started to fetch her books for tomorrow.

"Hey what's a Gamayan by the way?"

"It's a Gamayun, and I don't know it's a kind of old russian bird with a woman's head I guess."

"That's it? That's all you know about it? That thing cursed your family and you don't want to know what it is exactly?" I shrugged at that, she's right, why don't I know more about it?

"I don't know, I was just so focused on the curse that I didn't look into the roots of it. Mom and grandma always told me there wasn't much to know about it. Merlin, I feel so stupid!" I shoved my face into her pillow, trying to smother myself in it.

"Come on, stop the drama, it's not like you're twenty and still don't know what a Gamayun is. Now get that small body of yours out of my bed, we have history first thing tomorrow."

"I'm going to kill myself, honestly whose idea was it to change the timetables?" I whined, throwing myself in my bed.

"You should be happier about it, at least you don't have to find some twisted shit not to come at flying lessons." I can hear sadness in her voice, I know how much she loves to fly but I can't help but be happy that those torture classes aren't happening anymore, I was running low of excuses.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Nini asked while I was covering myself.

"Yeah sure."

"I perm my hair."

"YOU WHAT?!"

It's been three weeks since Nini told me her secret. Three weeks that I 'm begging her to let me see her natural hair, she just ignores me whenever I mention it now. Three weeks that Reg seems to be glue to _Violet Gamp_'s hip, or the other way around, I never know. At least I have Severus and William to complain with, Nini thinks I should talk to him about how I feel. As if. Willy seems to have some grudge against the girl, they know each other since they're like, _born_ and she used to make fun of his freckles when they were younger. He's kind of sensitive about it. In those three weeks, I quickly found out that the only time I can be alone with Regulus, is in potions and herbology classes.

"Excuse me dear sir, will you please pass me the fish eyes?" I asked, imitating my desk neigbor's haughty look.

"Will you please stop this? It's getting ridiculous." Oh no. He did not just say that.

"Do you know what's ridiculous? The fact that a girl that probably had private lessons her whole life needs help with a stupid disarming charm essay!" I was now hissing furiously. I bet my ass I'm looking like Evans after a 'Potter episode'. Reg seems to think it's funny since he's laughing right at my face.

"Will. You. Stop. It's. Not. Funny!" I hit his arm at each word with my spoon. The guy barely talks to me and he thinks it's funny? I swear I'm never doing this 'open your heart to him' again.

"Are you jealous?"

"Yes I am! We don't have any alone time anymore, I swear that Pretty Gamp is tracking you; it's like everytime we're alone she sticks her adorable nose out of nowhere and asks you to do something and-" Fuck. This. Curse. I would chop my arm off to be able to lie right now.

"Do you wish to spend more time with me?" That bitch. He's actually enjoying this.

"I am not answering this." I wish I didn't want to.

"Actually, Violet and I know each other since forever, it's like her parents already bought her wedding dress and she has all the names of our children written somewhere."

"Not creepy at all." I said while finally putting the eyes into the potion.

"You seem to get closer to Wilkes." I can see that he tensed up, so I pass the bocal back to him.

"Willy's a good laugh, besides-"

"Why is it empty?" He is looking into the bocal, eyes filled with shock.

"What do you mean why it's empty? I-"

"Don't tell me you put the whole-" A big explosion stopped us, and I banged my head against the table. Next thing I know, I'm knocked out.

Why does everything hurt? My head is pounding. I open my eyes to a white ceiling.

"Fuck my head.."

"Language miss Nolano, I can't believe you have a dirty mouth at such a young age."

"I can't believe you're working, what are you, 15?"

"At least that bang did not alter her personality."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" The three dumbasses minus Severus are looking at me desperatedly. "I'm jocking, even if I wish I could sometimes forget about you." Nini hits me in the arm, hard. It's not a lie, I wish I could forget about one of them sometimes.

"You scared me you bitch! Never do that again!" She's now hugging me tightly, I tell you, she's crazy about me.

"Just so you know, as long as we're partners in potions, you're never touching anything again." I know he's relieved I'm okay. Even if he's not showing it. That's the most he can give right now.

"Well, now that everyone is relieved and fine and not dead, can Adil go talk to Rosier, please? I swear if he comes to me one more time asking what could he talk about with her, I will throw myself out of the window." Nini's properly blushing and Reg looks..bored. For a change.

"He's doing it again, you know 'the thing'. Well, there's an improvement now he actually sits next to me in the common room sometimes. Still doesn't say a word." That guy.

"That's super creepy, Merlin don't purebloods know how to flirt?" The two other boys in the room looked offended for a minute.

"Everyone out! Miss Nolano needs to rest." Nini kissed me goodbye while I whined about wanting to leave, both boys just waved at me with a sneer, probably thinking it was a good payback for my last sentence.

I am never sleeping in that nursery again, you won't believe the number of students that come whining in the middle of the night about some kind of pain they're feeling. Pussies. Thankfully I had permission earlier in the morning so that I could enjoy a nice shower in my dorm.

"I heard about what happened in you potion class. I don't know what to do with you anymore. Stop eating like a pig, don't you have any manners?" Severus was now looking a bit disgusted at me.

"Ihungchry." I like to eat big pieces of food, small pieces are for pussies.

"Don't you think Lupin is sick too often?" Nini asked, eyeing the gryffindor table suspiciously.

"Who's Lupin?" Is there a new student? Why am I never aware of anything?

"He's one of the Maraudeurs, the kind of blond one."

"The what now?" Is this like a sect?

"Please don't make me say it again, I swear it hurts to repeat it. You know, the new name Potter's gang gave themselves." Nini looks at me like I'm a three year old . This is just ridiculous I can't believe they have a gang name, hold on-

"Are you talking about Martapin?"

"His name is not-"

"Hello Regulus." I would gladly rip my ears off my head, if that meant not listening to that high pitched, melodious voice of hers. "I think your mother mislead your package into my own." She winked at that before she took out a black robe from the box she was carrying. "There you go." Why did she had to laugh at everything she said?

"Thank you Violet, don't worry this incident won't repeat itself." Pureblood Reg is on again.

"Oh no it's fine I don't mind." Of course you don't, gives you an excuse to talk to him. "Oh, that's my dress?" That laugh, I can't hear it anymore. What the fuck is that? It the most-

"Horrendous." Everyone is looking at me. Did I say that out loud?

"Excuse me?" Blue eyes are looking at me meanly. Did not expect that from that midget, who does she think she's looking at?

"Don't mind her, she got a big knock on her head." Thank Merlin for Anissa Adil, she just avoided me three months of detention for hitting a student.

She huffed a little at that and got back to her talk with Reg whose eyes are actually drilling into my skull. Nini and I quickly leave the table.

"What was that for? And don't play the innocent one on me." She actually looks angry. Fuck.

"I don't know, okay? I just couldn't hold it in!" I really couldn't. I don't know what got into me.

"I can't always cover for you! I thought you knew better than to do this type of thing!"

"You think I don't know? I'm the one that has to live with it! Why are you even mad?"

"Because I'm worried! You would have made a perfect Gryffindor you know? Never worrying about anything, saying whatever comes on your mind."

"We both know I'm not brave enough for that." She looks at me, her face blank for a second before she pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry I yelled." I knew she couldn't resist my puppy-face.

"By the way, that dress really is horrendous." She said, her sly smile back on.

"Right? I'd rather come naked to wathever inbred party they're having". We both laughed loudly, causing a few students to turn around. Was this our first fight?

"What did you say Martapin's name was ?"


	11. Chapter 11

As the months went on, Reg and I found out that Pretty Gamp wouldn't be as desperate as to get into my dormitory. Now here he is, laying in my bed playing with the personalised snitch I gave him for the last christmas. I almost miss the time where he would just stand awkwardly, not even daring to lean against the wall.

"Hey, do you know who Ellie Abbott is?" I asked while folding some clothes, Nini really leaves her shit everywhere.

"Isn't she in our potion class?"

"Well yes, she's partnering up with Nini. They're also practicing for quidditch try outs." Translation: poor old me is alone, again.

"Quidditch try outs? Isn't it a fourth year thing?" Suddenly he's interested in the conversation, prick.

"Haven't you heard? Vanity's seeker and two of her chasers are going next year and she wants someone younger and lighter to have the first part. So, they're doing selections for third years as well. In all posts, that is. Nini wants to be a chaser, that's why she's practicing with Abbott." For once I'm actually aware of something in this school.

"For fuck's sake! Why didn't you say anything sooner!?" I've never seen him this happy, it's almost like I can see the mecanics in his head working all at once.

"I was about to say that I learned it this morning, I thought you'd knew." Honestly, it's like everytime someone has something interesting to say, they immediately go to him. Probably hoping to get, like, the shadow of a smirk. Actually scratch the someone, you can replace it with Pretty Gamp.

"Merlin, this is great Gi, I can't wait for the try outs!" He's back on my bed, looking dreamily at the ceiling.

"I can't wait for my two best friends to be on the team! When you two become famous, try to not forget about where you come from, right?" I hope they make it on the team, I know they will.

"As if you would let us forget about you, you'd probably throw yourself on the field naked or something." I threw my shirt on him, at least I don't get those comments with Severus, he's a gentleman.

"Yeah sure, Severus's the perfect gentleman, especially if you have red hair and green eyes." I need to stop the out loud thinking.

"By the way, have you seen the look on Evans face thursday morning? Well Nini told me it was another 'Potter episode', I swear he doesn't leave her a second." She looks like one of those paranoïd grandmas now, afraid that someone's gonna steal their ugly dogs.

"She should be happy he's interested in her, he doesn't have the purest bloodline but still, she's just a mud-"

"Do not finish your sentence Regulus Arcturus Black. Do not."

"It's the word for it! I don't know why don't you want to admit it?" Don't tell me that prick is angry. I know he's been longing for us to talk about this.

"Okay let's have this talk, then." Help me Lord.

"Finally." I'm going to roast him and he's asking for it. Very well.

"First question, do you support the snake lord?" I sit down. This is going to be something.

"It's the Dark Lord. Honestly, you're smarter than that, don't you see what he is trying to do? He's going to free us Gi!" He has that look on his face, the same he has when we talk quidditch.

"Free who exactly?" I am hating this. So much.

"The wizards Gi, we can walk free, unafraid of being caught. All magic creatures will-"

"What wizards Reg?" I try to stay as emotionless as I can, I don't think I can stay calmer for very long.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what kind of wizards will be free to use magic? Because last thing I know, you _Dark Lord_ only wants purebloods to be able to use magic." Okay, calm is gone.

"Of course, mud- I mean muggleborns are accidents, they shouldn't have the same rights as true wizards. Muggles are barbaric, wether they want it or not, they are not made for magic."

"And who says that? Who are you or your Lord, to define who has or doesn't have the right for magic? You know what, at the end, it all comes down to fate. It decides everything for us, no matter how hard we try. Muggles can be wizards, purebloods can be squibs. That's it." Fuck I've been preparing this speech for months, it sounds good.

"If they are squibs it's because the mudbloods steal their magic!" He looks desperate now, why does he want me to believe him so much?

"Do you hear yourself talking?! You're not even making sense anymore! If they are any sorts of freak amongst the pureblood it's because of consanguinity! It's like, basic science Reg!" I don't remember when we both stood up and starting shouting, I just know it's happening.

"You don't know what you're talking about." He hissed furiously.

"Oh, so I'm not a pureblood anymore now?" He looked like he wanted to retribute but turned around and eyed the window. Those seconds feel like solid minutes.

"I care too much about you to have this conversation any longer, because if we finish it, it's also the end of our friendship." He's still facing the window, why won't he turn around?

"I bet my brother would love you, you're so much alike." With that he leaves, his back stiff and his face blank. I blew up the bathroom door and repaired it after. I think i'm having anger issues.

"I will now pick up your essays about the homorphus charm, please pass them to the front of the class." Professor Malcolm was sweating profusely, just like everytime he talks in public. Pathetic. There's more interesting than that. Zabini is seating next to me. I am about to faint.

"Are you still taking pictures of your friends?" He asked with a gorgeous smile.

"Well yes, I just like to take pictures of people rather than just, I don't know, landscapes or shit." He laughed a little at that. I hear another laugh and turn back to stare at a red Nini, who's now sending me heart signs.

"I also like to take pictures, mind you I started only a few weeks ago, and I only take landscapes and my sister. She loves modelling."

"You better hide those pictures from Wilkes then. He's like, obsessed with your sister. The other day he made us hide in a broom cupboard so that he could have a better view of her walking." Believe me, it was not pleasant.

"I swear he kind of scares me sometimes. Freak." I would get a restraining orderif I were him. Willy tends to be quite..determinate.

"Hey what's your astrological sign by the way?" Yes, this is essential.

"I'm gemini I believe, why the question?"

"Oh, no nothing." His attractivness just decreased a lot.

"So?" Nini asked.

"Gemini." That bitch, how does she always get it right?

"You owe me four sickles, six if you have Lupin's wrong." She's going to skin me alive if it keeps going. Thank Merlin I'm sure I got that one right. Speak of the devil,

"Hey Martapin!" I know his name now, just taking the chance to annoy someone today, it helps with blood circulation.

"I'm Lupin actually. You're Nolano, right?" He doesn't look that bad, besides the fact that he has one nasty scar on his face and two damn heavy bags under his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, hey buddy what did you say your astrological sign was again?" I try to take a remembering look.

"I never told you about my astrological sign." He eyes me with amusement, does he think I have all the day?

"Listen, tell me what your bloody sign is or I will stick to you like an old gum." He laughed out loud at that. Is he trying me?

"It's fish Nolano, now come on Moony Lily's coming!" Four-eyed Potter finally used his giant mouth for something useful and dragged a confused Lupin behind him.

"YOU OWE ME TWO SICKLES NINI!"

"You're not talking to Black anymore?" Severus asked without looking up from his book.

"You're so observative aren't you? What gave me up? The fact that I don't even come near him or the fact he doesn't look at me anymore?" That was unnecessary irony but lord knows I need it to survive.

"What was the fight about this time?" This time? We don't even fight that often, I mean come on.

"It was about Lily at first, then it came to the snake lord and his ideas." Severus shrugged a little. I don't know what his beliefs are but i'm not sure if I want to know them. Let's keep it to a friend every month.

"I have to admit I am not a huge fan of Gamp either, especially since you left Regulus's side. She seems to think that being glued to him will make him like her more. I'm definetely not an expert, but I believe he barely tolerates her. Besides, I like to have conversations without the annoying laugh in the background." I laughed a little at that. When I tell you that the every sounds she makes with her mouth are mad annoying.

I feel dead weight sinking in the couch next to me. I am now facing a dischiveled Nini, red faced with a stupid smile playing on her lips. She proceeds to smother her giggle in one of the pillows of the common room. I turn to Severus but he is also looking at her suspiciously.

"Quidditch practice was that good?" It probably wasn't.

"Gigi you'll never guess what happened to me. You know Adam? Ellie's older brother?" I can barely remember my own name woman. "Of course you don't. Well, he was in our quidditch practice with Ellie, right? And guess what he told me? That I was an amazing flyer!" She's back in the pillow, giggling loudly. I don't get that reaction when I tell her that. Severus rolls back his eyes and goes back to his book.

"How old is he? Is he cute?"

"Merlin Gigi, he's got the bluest eyes I've ever seen! And his hair, it's so blond and pretty. He's a beater in the Hufflepuf team and he's a fifth year.. Isn't he a dream?" She's eyeing the fireplace dreamily, and Rosier looks like a proper maniac. He just pushed two first years out of his way as he stormed out of the common room. If there's a fight and I'm not there I'm gonna cry for at least two weeks.

"Yeah sure, a dream. Isn't he a bit too old?" He is. I'm just asking to see if she has some sense.

"It's just three years, it's nothing." She doesn't have any. That's promising. Severus seems to think the same way since he cleared his throat in disagreement. Nini doesn't seem to notice it and is back to her fireplace contemplation. Willy seats in the armchair in front of us, a content smile plastered on his face. That's not usual, I mean he's always smiling but not in this way.

"Life is good kids. Life is good." Something is going to blow up or someone is gonna die. I'm taking bets!

"What have you done Wilkes?" Severus seems bored but he's in alert mode. His facial expressions are very.. subtle.

"Why would I have to do something? You know with this state of mind you're going to end up with a depression at 20 and when that happens, don't tell me I didn't warn you." I heard his dad has a depression. His mother is the hysteric kind and it's clear for everyone that she wears the pants. A loud scream interrupted us, when did this school started to accept banshees? For my greatest pleasure, Pretty Gam comes running down the stairs, apparently looking for someone that she finds since she almost runs towards us.

"You, you did this! I swear you're goig to regret it" She's hissing furiously with her finger pointing a very smug Willy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, even though I have to admit that freckles suit you rather well." He didn't. Merlin I'm going to marry him if he did.

"You're dead Wilkes. So dead." She flips her hair and turn around, and oh lord her usually immaculate face is covered in big black dots. I can't help but burst into laughter, which she doesn't seem to enjoy. With a swift head movement she leaves the common room accompanied by her friends.

"Sweet vengance. Sweet, sweet vengance." He never looked happier.


	12. Chapter 12

I am bored. I have already done all the possible homework I could do, written mother, even tried to convince my idiot of a brother to write to her. I don't even have anyone to be bored with. Wilkes is probably somewhere trying to catch a glimpse of Zabini's sister. Snape must be with his mudblood doing Merlin knows what. Rosier is looking for a new victim to talk about Adil with, and Thorfinn and Rookwood are hiding from Rosier. Said Adil is practicing quidditch with Abbott who keeps looking at me from the ravenclaw table. Freak. I should remember to tell Gi about that-or not. I don't even know why we stopped talking, I mean I know, it's kind of my fault, again. Thing is, I really don't feel like apologizing. Why would I? Because I miss her? I don't need anyone. I'm a Black. Besides I have Gamp to distract me. It's not the same, of course, not even close actually. Okay I can't stand her anymore, can you believe she called me Reg? And her laugh, I'm that far from sewing her lips together. Gi would probably say something really dirty about it, she has the foulest mouth I've ever heard. That's because of her grandma, apparently she's like an older version of her, I swear you would think one is enough and you get two. What. Do. I. Do. If I go down to the common room, Gamp will probably be waiting for me. This means I'm confined here.

"WILLIBAT IS HAVING AN ATTACK DO SOMETHING!" I am interrupted in my thoughts by a yelling Gi that stormed into my room. She throws her enormous ball of grey hair on my face. "MOVE REGULUS, IF HE DIES IT'S ON YOU!"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO WOMAN!"

"I DON'T KNOW MASSAGE HIM!"

"I'M NOT MASSAGING YOUR CAT! YOU DO IT, IT'S YOURS!"

"I CAN'T MY HANDS ARE SHAKING!" She sitcks her hands under my face and indeed, they are shaking. I put the cat on it's back reluctantly and start to massage, is it it's torax? I don't even know what I'm doing! Hey-

"Did you just take a picture of me?" I should have seen this coming. She looks at the said picture and throws her head back in laughter.

"You should have seen your face '_What do I do_' Haha, you dumbass." I guess it must have been funny from her point of view. "Fine, I'll keep this as your apology. Oh by the way Willibat really is having an attack, of flees." How can a cat have flees? You know what, nevermind.

"Are you talking to me again then?"

"I don't want you to kill yourself yet." What a generous soul.

"Don't flatter yourself, and I am doing just fine, so that you know." The lies just keep flowing out of my mouth, someone make it stop.

"Yeah, sure. Even Severus was worried about you and I had to stop Willy from spiking your drink with euphoria potion." Okay, I might not have been in my best state but Wilkes is mental. She pats my head and cocks hers to the side, does this mean we're friends again?

"Martapin showed me something I know you'll love, do you want to see it?" She has a mischievious smile on. Not sure if it's a good idea, but i'd rather get rolled over by centaurs than spend one more minute in this dorm. We quickly got out of the dorm and avoided Gamp the best way we could, meaning that I hid cowardly behind Gi, well behind is a great word she's probably the size of professor Flitwick. It was more like me bending over as much as I could not to be seen.

"Since when do you hang out with Lupin?" He's the most decent one of all my brother's friend, but still, he's got that old sick man look.

"Oh we don't hang out, he didn't exactly show me. Here's the thing, I noticed that your brother and his friends were going more to the dungeons than usual, and always leaving with their arms filled with food. So, I figured that they had found the kitchens, I followed them once or twice and-" We're now facing a wall. Fascinating. Gi starts to rub the pear on the painting in front of us until the portrait next to it suggests her to tickle it. "I hope you're hungry." She said with a grin, as she entered the small door.

"Hello miss Nolano, what can Rusty do for miss Nolano and her friend?" A small house elf asks. So that's what the kitchens look like, I mean nothing extraordinary, it's just a big one really.

"Hi Rusty! I don't know, whatever you have on hand, I guess. By the way how's that pie recipe you were working on?" Don't tell me she comes here on her own.

"I have a few still hot from the oven, I can bring it to miss Nolano and her friend, if you would like to follow me please." She leads us to a small table in a corner.

"Do you like it then?" She's looking at me excitingly, like a child waiting for approval, it's kind of cute? In a annoying way of course.

"I guess it's a good spot." It's cool. Super fucking cool actually. I wish I'd found it and not Lupin. The little elf comes to our table with two small pies that smell divine.

"Thank you." Why is she eyeing me like that?

"You thank elves? That's not a very pureblood thing to do now is it?" She's such a pain in the ass it almost hurts.

"Actually, my house elf, Kreattur almost raised me. Mother was here of course, but Sirius was quite a turbulent child and the first born, so he required a lot of attention. I am quite attached to my elf, you know, they are very kind creatures that deserve more attention."

"That's very compassionate of you Regulus, really." Okay! Enough sentimental shit! Let's change the subject now!

"Hey do you know why Abbott keeps looking at me from the ravenclaw table?" That should give her something to ramble about for the next, lets see, two days maybe?

"You'll never know what happened between me and that piece of murlap shit. Well, I see her in the library without Nini. So, I go to say hi, you know, like a polite person. I come to her and I accidently dropped my books on my foot. I might have cursed a little bit, and she said that I was unladylike and that, quote, '_I get why you and Black stopped being friends, I wouldn't be able to bear your talking one minute_'. I was so shocked, that I didn't even realize what she said for a good two minutes, obviously, the bitch had time to leave. I'm still thinking about how I'm going to get her payback." She's picking on her lower lip, like she does everytime time she's thinking about something.

"Don't get caught, we can't loose any house points." I hope she doesn't get hurt, otherwise I will hear her whining for the next five years.

"That's what you're worried about?! I could die you know? Merlin knows what goes through my head!" That's one right thing.

"Worst case scenario, you hurt yourself and complain about it for the rest of our school years." She throws me a piece of her pie trust. I throw some filling back at her and a food fight starts.

Food fights are fun, something a little less fun is having to wash the food out of your hair. Particularly when you have long ass hair, and a lot of those. Honestly, anyone could find me with the trail of her that I leave behind. Thankfully we're at breakfast now. I'm sitting as usual between Severus and Nini and accross Reg and Willy. There's something weird though, in the atmosphere, I can feel it, it's cutting my appetite. Hond on I know what it is, it's the hufflepuf table. It's dead silent.

"Hey, what's going on with the bladgers?"

"Adam told me last evening that there was an attack near Cardiff and that a fourth year's parents were killed, I think her name is Matilda Sanders." Merlin. It feels like I have a lump in my throat. I need air. I get up as normally as I can and avoid my friends's confused gaze. Fuck. I can't feel my legs carry me outside. How did this happen? It feels unreal.. It's almost like until now, it was just theory, just ideologies. People are dead, peole are probably dying and will die. It's war. It's fucking war. Am I a part of it? I'm not english after all, oh my, I can't breathe. I need to sit. Breathe, sit, breathe. Regulus, I know which side he's on, and it's not mine.

"Are you okay?" Nini looks worried, she touches my hair gently. I need to calm down.

"No, I think I'm having an anxiety attack but I do not want you to be worried about me, don't take me to the nursery. Why can't I lie exactly?" Breathe Gi, breathe. What did mom say again? 5 things I can see: the sky, the lake, the grass, Nini, Giant's hut. 4 things I can feel: the grass wetting my pants, cold air blowing on my face, the tip of my wand scratching my wrist, Nini's hand touching the ends of my hair. 3 things I can hear: students talking, the wind blowing, my breathing, slower. 2 things I can smell: the wet grass and Nini's perfume, orange blossom. 1 good thing about myself: I'm on the right side of this war and I will fight. Not now of course, I'm twelve and a massive piece of shit.

"Do you feel better?" She looks a lot more worried.

"Yeah, thanks for staying, means a lot." After that, we both head towards our classes. Thank Merlin we have history, I was feeling a bit tired.

After my little crisis of yesterday I felt really weird, like I was cut out of everything, numb. Reg stared at me and made my tasks in potions, sparing me the slightest effort. It didn't feel as right to be around him but I didn't question it too much, maybe I was just upset? Severus made me eat my whole dinner and lunch. Willy on the other hand pushed a first year that was in my way. Everyone has their ways of showing love.

But this morning, in my bed, I feel weird. Not like with anxiety or migraines or fever. It's another type of weird, one I've never experienced before. I can_ feel_, I am laying in my bed but I can hear Willibat's purring near the bathroom door, Nini's light snoring as if her lips were near my ears. I can feel my covers under my fingers, I could almost count it's fibers. I feel the blood running through my veins, the air filling my lungs, my organs working inside of me, and blood in my underwear. I feel overwhelmed, but still I open my curtains. The sun hits me hard, it's rays burning my skin, I go the bathroom, the floor too cold under my feet, air almost whipping me. What's going on with me?! The water feels hot on my skin but when I dip my head in the water flow, it's quiet again. I've never had my period before. Is this normal? Mom never told me about this kind of feeling- I have to write to her, she always told me that the second I had my first bloods I should go and find her.

I put some sunglasses on and cover my ears with my hands. On second thoughts, writing to her won't be enough, it will take too long. I need to see her. I change my way and go immediatly to the Headmaster's office. How do I get in here? Don't tell me I need a password!

"Miss Nolano, may I ask the reason of your presence here?" His voice. Too loud.

"Please don't talk this loud." Thank Merlin he's down here, I would probably have a fit if I had to figure a password out.

"I don't believe I am talking exceedingly loud. However, we should go up in my office,_ Chocolate frogs_." A minute after we're in his office, I can't look at it there are too much shining objects. He offers me to seat and I take a chair.

"Professor, I swear I wouldn't disturb if I didn't have something really bad, the thing is, I need to see my mother. Like now." I can't stand this feeling anymore. Make. It. Stop.

"May I ask why? See, I have many students that whish to meet with their parents-"

"It's not like that" I screech, interrumpting him "I don't understand what's happening to me.. I feel everything. Your breathing, the lemon candy you just had, you rings rubbing against one another. I just know my mom has an answer to this. Please." Am I crying?

"I see. Maybe a calming draught will do it for now? I shall call your mother of course, but it will take some time for her to come." He takes a flask out of one of his drawers and hands it to me. I don't think twice before drinking. "Slow down, miss, slow down. I suggest you stay in my office for now." He's scribbling down on some paper, Merlin my lids are heavy. "I believe you had a bit too much to drink, good night miss Nolano." The last thing I hear is a chuckle from the old man. Pervert.

_**[I would really love to have my first review, just to see what you think of this, I'm here for constructed critiscism]**_


	13. Chapter 13

I can feel hands brushing against my cheeks, it's nice; there are also soft whispers, I can't quite hear them.

"Do you understand? You can't tell her anything, just give her this and if she asks questions, you just answer what I told you." She's talking fastly, I can sense stress in her tone. I open my eyes and the feeling is back again.

"Mom?" Her perfume is overwhelming, amber and roses. I push her away a little bit and blink heavily. "What's going on with me?" She looks at me painfully, strocking my hair lightly.

"Oh baby, it's going to be fine. Listen, this is a family thing, yes one more. When puberty comes, we get _sensitive_. It's more complicated than that actually but you don't need to know everything right now." I can't really understand what she says, I can see my grandma pacing nervously around the room, muttering under her breath. "You can have those pills twice a day, it will attenuate your sensitivity and it tastes like strawberry, don't worry." She chuckles lightly but I don't feel like laughing. At all. Neither does grandma apparently.

"She has the right to know Lilianna! This is stupid! She is twelve not five, she might not be the smartest but she can take it!" She's hissing furiously, wait did she just call me stupid?

"Mom, please. We said we would wait until she's thirteen at least." My fucking head, can't she just hand me those pills? "I wan't her to have a normal childhood."

"Unless you haven't noticed, she can not have that now! Let me remind you that we said thirteen because we thought that her period would come when she's thirteen, obviously it's not the case!" Even professor Dumbledore took a step back.

"Well I guess I would like to know what's wrong with me, but keep going I'm not trying to interrupt." They both look at me as if they were noticing my presence. "If you could give me the pills by the way it would be nice." Mom hands me quietly the steel box and I take one of them. Everything instantly feels less_ intense_. However I can perfectly sense the tension around me. Grandma seems to win the silent argument mom and her were having since she's now sitting in front of me, her hand clutching mine.

"You know the story about our curse right? Well, your grandpa knew that he couldn't decently go back home like that. So he begged the Gamayun for forgivness, it took pity in him but couldn't remove the curse. In exchange for 3 years of work, she promised to do something for the women of his family. He stayed. The Gamayun grew to like him, he was faithful and kept any unwanted visitors away. When the three years ended, she gave a bit of her powers to the women of his family." I think my brain just stopped working "I know it's a bit hard to understand, but the Gamayun is an immortal prophetic bird, that knows everything of all creations. For us, it all starts with hypersensitivity, then dreams about the past. The Gamayun knew that it was a burden heavy to carry, so it gave your grandpa a solution to give up on those powers at sixteen."

"Hold on, why women? Why would I or anyone give up on profecies?" I can feel professor Dumbledore's eyes drilling into my skull. This is too much information, way too much.

"Honestly I don't know why women exactly, but the profecies, they hurt. They hurt a lot, the maximum anyone could bear is three profecies. Everyone ends up giving up on them." Oh so that's just the beginning? Are you kidding me?

"What did you say the next step was again? Dreams of the past? Does those hurt too? What past exactly? I mean do you realize what you are telling me right now?" I'm trying to stay calm but I'm this far from banging my head against the door.

"Try not to get hurt or to die, no you wont die, but it will hurt if you do." Oh that's good news I guess. "It's different for all of us, it depends on where you are and the impacct of this era. Your mom was on holidays in France, so she had the french revolution. I had the portugese invasion in Brasil." I'm dreaming, isn't it so funny? Everyone knows about this, and no one can't lie but no one thought it would be useful to tell me about it, why would they?

"I think miss Nolano can skip her classes today, there's only much one person can learn in a day." I'm not sure I can realize what's going on, is this really happening?

"I don't want to see anyone right now. I want to go back to my dormitory." My mom looks at me with pity, grandma is annoyed and Dumbledore, well he's acting normal.

"Okay, if you need anything or have any questions just owl us, or go to professor Dumbledore if there's an emergency. And baby, you could tell about the curse it wasn't this big of a secret, but the profecies, no one can know about, it could be really dangerous."

"Yeah because one curse wasn't enough right?" I can't hide my anger.

"Don't forget twice a day, okay kitten?" She ignores my sentence and kisses me, grandma pats my head and after I thank the headmaster I quickly leave the room and run to the bathroom. I throw up last night dinner and I'm now leaning against the door, I can't think clearly. Sweat is making my hair stick to my face. My legs don't seem to be able to carry me and I find myself sitting on the cold floor.

Why am I crying? My head feels like it's going to explode, my thoughts don't seem to make sense they're just words colliding. I need to stop and analize everything. Stop and breathe. It's not that dramatic now, is it? Hypersensitivity, it's pretty much what happens to every women who's hormones are going wild. Plus I have pills for that. Visions of the past, they might not be useful but many wizards have visions, right? For the painful ones, let's see how bad they are and if it's too much then I'll give up. That's it. As simple as that.

For the rest of the day, I stay in my room and learn spells. As much as I can, I practice and learn them by heart, it makes me feel better. It's like, the only thing I'm good at. Charms and defense, might as well be the best. I tell Nini that I felt sick, definitly not a lie, but not quite the truth as well. But now, that I am in my bed, I can't sleep. Not that I'm not tired, I'm just, afraid. I get up and put my cow slippers on, the feeling is back, but I feel more in control than this morning. I'm making my way to the nursery as I notice the moon, round and beautiful outside. It's almost the morning and I haven't slept all night, I need to take something to keep me awake. As I enter the nursery, I hear whispers in the back, there are curtains drawn but I can smell something, blood, sweat and something like a dog but not quite like that. The curtain opens on Madame Pomfrey but I can see people inside, is that Martapin?

"Miss Nolano, what are you doing here?" She looks panicked.

"I need something to keep me awake, I didn't sleep and don't intend on doing so. What's wrong with Mar-Lupin?" Oh. Oh nooo, that's good shit. I mean there's no need to be a ravenclaw to figure this one out.

Absences + Monthly sickness + Tiredness + Scars + Full moon + Dog smell = One hell of a secret.

"Don't worry miss, I'm aware of his condition, I just want to check on him." If that doesn't wake me up.

"Fine, but not too long." She doesn't seem too sure of what she's doing and she's right to be.

"Martapin?" He looks terrible, I can't believe I was complaining just this morning about some stupid dreams. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me terrified, he tries to get up but I push his shoulders down lightly.

"Don't move too much, you have one nasty cut on your shoulder."

"Oh, yeah I cut myself with-" Now he's just being pathetic.

"It's okay, I figured it out, I don't mind."

"You're lying." He eyes me sarcastically, fear and sadness in his eyes. Merlin I need a pill.

"Believe me, I wish I could." I swallow one quickly and I feel better right away. "Do you want anything?"

"A cup of water please," I pour one and hand it to him."Why aren't you sleeping anyway?"

"It's kind of a long story and I can't tell you. I mean I could, it would definitely help me feel better. I know your secret so I got something on you as well that I won't be afraid to share with the whole school. I can't tell Anissa, not that I don't trust her but I don't want her to have that on her mind." I'm just out loud thinking now, really.

"What about what's on my mind?" He asks, falsely offended.

"I don't really care that much actually. Let's make a deal, I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine, deal?" I put my hand under his nose and he looks at me dumbfounded until he shakes it.

"Deal." This is going to be a long night.


	14. Chapter 14

_Remus_ and I talked until class hour. He's a very smart and kind person and helped me get through the news a little. Weirdly enough, putting things down with another person makes everything seem more real, especially with someone that also has a secret. He told me that the boys just found out about it and that they don't care, he almost cried and I realized how hard it must have been for him. It's weird how he's older than me but I kinda feel like I have to protect him somehow, might be because he's laying in a hospital bed, scars covering his body. I won't let anyone talk bad about him in front of me or I'll hex them into the next century, unless it's Severus, he kinda has a good excuse. Bad thing is, I'm extremely tired. Like I actually had to swallow an entire jug of coffee to stay awake. One might think it's a bit extreme, but I'm just terrified honestly.

"Hey! Gi are you listening to me?" An exasperated Regulus is snapping his fingers at my face.

"I swear if you snap those fingers one more time, it will be the last thing you do with them." He swallows a little, sensing that I'm not jocking.

"What's wrong with you anyway? You look dreadful." All this pureblood education and no one could teach tact to this boy.

"I'm on my period, which means that there's blood comming out of me, do you want-"

"Merlin Gi! I don't want to know about that, it's gross!" He looks disgusted, but I'm not done with him, I still have some repressed anger that I need to get out on someone.

"It's not gross, it's nature. Why don't you ask good old Walburga about it? I wonder if there's something that still works in here after that gigantic head of yours passed through her-"

"Don't. I will pay you not to say this word. And stop talking about my mother like that, it's just..wrong." He's properly livid right now. Alright I think I'm done here! Next is Severus, I think he's having a nice day, not for long now.

"Can I cut your hair? It's a bit long down your ears." Trying to attenuate the fact he looks like a damn elf crossed with Dumbledore.

"Violet likes it, and no one else told me it was ugly." Someone choke me to death please.

"_Violet_ also likes liquorice wands. And what can I do if no one else dares to irritate the _slytherin prince_." Yes, I've heard some first years call him that. "Besides it makes you look like your brother, I mean don't get me wrong he's cute, but I don't know. It's not the same." Why did I have to say that? Is there anyone that can shut me up?

"Oh so you think Sirius is cute? Why am I even asking, it's obvious." If he keeps lookig this upset I'm going to cry. I feel really bad now, why can't I just stop talking sometimes?

"Honestly I kind of think he looks like a girl. I don't know if it's the hair or his lips but there's just something really feminine about him." He's prettier than most of the girls in both our years. And that's a fact.

"Hold on we have the same mouth!" Oh yeah, that's another thing.

"Don't worry I like it on you." I say with a wink, which makes he turn a shade of red that you can probably find in the gryffindor common room.

"You know it makes me embarassed when you mention the kiss episode." The blush is brighter than ever and I giggle a little.

"By the way, you can kiss me as a friend anytime!" Wilkes passes quickly behind us, before Reg shots him a dark look.

"Pervert. Have you seen the way he looks at Zabini's sister, he's almost as creepy as Rosier. Actually scratch that, he's probably worse than him." They both give me chills. I think he's starting to get a taste in gossiping, it's almost bringing a tear to my eye.

"Do you know that last time he asked me to take a picture of her while she was sleeping?" I don't even understand why I'm friends with him sometimes to be honest. Reg shivers and mutters some kind of obscenity.

"Speaking of my brother, do you know Abigail Weaver? The fifth year chaser in gryffindor? Apparently she wrote him a love letter. The thing is, he's trying to date Matilda Garnett, so he turned Weaver down in front of the whole common room. Poor girl cried her eyes out the whole night."

"Ouch, that hurts. I don't think I would have ever gotten out of my room though." If anyone told me that I'd be gossiping with Regulus Black in that wand shop, I wouldn't have believed it. The bell rings and we both head to dinner with Nini, Willy and Rosier. Don't ask me why the last one is here, even if he's not that bad when he actually manages to talk. A bit Severus style if you ask me. As we go down the stairs my head turns and I have to support myself on Regulus not to fall.

"Gigi are you sure you're okay? I know you went at the hospital wing this morning but maybe you should go back?" Nini eyes me suspiciously, from what I guess. My sight is so blurry I could have Dumbledore naked in front of me and don't even see it. I shake my head and we keep our way to the great hall.

I seat next to Severus, as always, and he pours pumpkin juice in my cup.

"You look horrible" He's just so delicate. "Drink, maybe sugar will do something for your face."

"It's nice to see you too Severus, oh yes my day was good thank's for asking. How was yours?" I drink from the cup and turn my gaze to the red and gold table where I can see Remus waving at me. Thankfully no one at my table notices it, even if I can see Black senior urging the poor boy with questions.

"It was good, Potter knocked his enormous head against the door, what can someone ask for more in life?" He's now eating happily, a smile playing on his lips. People always say slytherins are eternal unsatisfied but the truth is, we don't need much to be happy. Take Severus for example, he only needs a bang against the door. Willy, just has to see Maggy Zabini walking down the hall and gets all excited. I just have to think about Pretty Gamp with her beautiful freckles on and I'm immediatly more cheerful. But right now I just need some courage because if I don't sleep I will throw myself of the astronomy tower.

"Goodnight Gigi, and remember to ask MacGonagall about my essay please, I can't believe Filch gave me detention for being a minute late after bed hours."

"Yeah don't worry, I will. How much detention do you still have?"

"Tomorrow and the day after, ugh."

"Shit, well goodnight Nini. Dream about Filch _helping you out_ in detention." I can almost see the disgusted look on her face.

"Shut up."

With that we both turn around and I can't even think before the previous night hits me and I fall straight asleep. Thing is, I'm not sleeping, I can feel cold stone under my short pajama shorts. I'm wide awake, any feeling of tiredness gone. I'm in the hall leading to the slytherin common room when I hear footsteps coming towards me.

"What are you doing here? Why are you dressed like that?" A dark haired boy around my age is staring at me, black eyes drilling into my skull. He pulls his enlightened wand under my nose which blinds me for a second, I try to push it away, but my hand just pasts through it, like thin air. Oh shit. Well how can I die then?

"I know you're not a Hogwart ghost. At least, I've never heard of a ghost that resembles a twelve year old girl with terrible hair and pink pajamas with pigs on them." Okay, excuse me smartass.

"Well, I'm more like a night spirit I guess." I have no imagination. "I'm not from here, just travelling a little." I laugh it off a little but he doesn't seem to find it funny and gives me a haughty look. "And who are you? I'm a spirit you owe me respect!" I try to use the little dignity I have left and eye him suspicously, as if he's the one that's not where he should be.

"I'm Tom Riddle. Did you die around here? I guess it could have been in the forest or hogsmeade." He's handing me excuses now, how charming.

"I don't remember to be honest. I recall falling asleep, but that's it." Years of not being able to lie help you dodge the truth easily. "You're a Slytherin? That's nice. The best house if you ask me."

"Yes I am, I see you are familiar with Hogwarts." He's odd to be honest, it's like his forcing himself to be polite.

"Enough talking about me, it's not like there's nothing exciting to say. You on the other hand, you have something, I can feel it." I hope it's a massive ego that will make him talk about himself and get off my back.

"Indeed, I suppose I can tell you. It's not like you're going to tell anyone." Hey! I could! "You think house slytherin is the best one? Well I am it's heir." We're now walking down the dark hall but I can still see the prideful look on his face. He's right to be, the heir of slytherin, how cool is that honestly?

"That's impressive to be honest, but how do you know that?" Before he can answer, I feel myself going out of air and my whole body shake. The last thing I see is Tom Riddle's curious look. I wake up in my dorm, sweating. I quickly look at the clock, but it's only ten minutes after I went to bed. The tiredness of the lasts events comes back and I fall back into a dreamless sleep.

_**[I would to have my first review, just to have your opinion, if it's too quick or not clear enough. If you have any questions, I would be glad to answer.]**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Very good Miss Nolano! Perfect!" The small charm teacher is almost shaking in excitment. My freezing charm is, as he said, perfect. Truth is, I already am working on third year spells. One would say I probably should figure out a way to have decent grades in potions or history of magic, or even botanic but I prefer to perfection myself in the things I'm excellent at. Which aren't much to be honest, besides charms and DADA, I'm only half good in transfiguration but that's it.

"Honestly, I don't know how you do it. You're like terrible in most subjects and outstanding in charms!" Willy's looking at me like I grew a second head, he didn't even manage to get his frog cold.

"And DADA, remember how she disarmed Billie Winston? And Anna Adams?" Nini says with an admiring look. Sweet memories. Willy nods and we continue our way, until we cross paths with Lupin and co.

"Nolano can I talk to you for a minute?" Black Senior asks. His friends eye him weirdly, and so do mine. "It's fine I'll catch up to you." the little gang leave reluctantly and so do Willy and Nini. Before I can say anything I can feel him drag me into a broom closet.

"What's wrong with you?! What are you doing?!" I'M NOT READY TO DIE. MERLIN HELP ME!

"Listen to me this isn't going to take long, if you tell anyone about Remus's secret, I will come for you. I don't even know how he could trust a _slytherin_." He says the last word as if it's burning his mouth. I'm going to show him just as much of a slytherin I am.

"You listen. The next time you have to talk to me, don't threaten me or pull me anywhere because even if you're superior to me on a physical level, you won't make the cut in a duel. Besides, my business with Remus is between him and I. So keep your nose out of it." I stick my wand in his throat. I hate presumptuous people, and being threatened. Even if he's a third year, I know I'll kick his ass in defense.

"Oh, you really are exactly where you should be, aren't you? Really ambitious, thinking you could beat a third year. I understand why little brother likes you-"

"He said the same thing about you. The thing is, I don't think I could ever get along with such an arrogant guy. You don't even realize how annoying you are, do you?" He's seriously getting in my nerves. Pun intended.

"Because you think he cares about you? He only does what my parents say, he's nothing but a sheep and guess what? The only reason he talks to-"

"_Melofors_!" His head instantly turns into a pumpkin and I blow up the door of the cupboard.

Regulus is my friend, he's smart, considerate and he cares about me. Why am I so upset then? Black's wrong, Reg's not a sheep. I'm walking fast, my thoughts are running in my head and my heart feels like it's going a hundred miles per hour. I arrive in the dining haul, and intend seat as naturally as I can. I ignore the questioning looks of the three boys in the opposite table as they leave their own table, probably to find pumpkin head.

"What did Black want with you?" Nini asks.

"Oh, just to talk a bit." My voice is strangled in my throat. I'm so bad at acting.

"What happened Giovanna?" Full name? That's not good, is it?

"I might have turned his head into a pumpkin." I whisper. Not daring to look at anyone around me. Everyone seems to hear it since Severus and Willy are laughing their arses off and Nini and Reg are looking at me with shock.

"YOU DID WHAT?" It's a rhetorical question isn't it? "Giovanna Nolano, are you telling me that you turned Sirius's Black's head into a pumpkin?" Don't think that the fact she lowered her tone is a good sign, it's definitely not.

"Why did you do that? You're going to get in trouble, that's an idiot thing to do!" Reg seems to have found his voice again. I know he's a bit mad because I harmed his brother but I really don't want to tell him it's because he was shit-talking in his back. And threatening me.

"He was annoying me." I can't even look at him. Merlin, how pathetic did I get?

"Miss Nolano will you please follow me?" Professor Slughorn is eyeing me nervously. I know he likes me, or no, he likes my grandma's whisky actually. I get up and we start walking, to MacGonagall's office I guess. "Apparently two first years found Mister Black with a pumpkin head, which scared them quite a bit. He's accusing you, Miss but don't worry I'm sure there's an excuse-"

"Oh no I did it. I was very mad." He gives me a perplexed glance as he opened the door to the old woman's office. Black's giving me a dirty look and Remus is avoiding my stare. Thanks for the support.

"Miss Nolano, you understand that I have to give you detention for hexing Mr Black and for damaging one of our cupboards." I can see pumpkin head's smug look and I have to hold back not to throw my chair on his face.

"Yes, I understand, sorry." I'm sorry I didn't damage him instead of the poor door.

"Mister Black, you will also receive detention of course. Don't try to discuss it, you dragged a student in a closet, I'm sure you also understand that it deserves punishment." I wouldn't argue with her, she fucking scares me. Black crosses his arms in disagreement but doesn't add anything else. "Miss Nolano you will serve detention with Mr Hagrid, as for you Black I'm sure Mr Filch can find room in his schedule for you." I can't help but smile a little, take that in sucker.

"Why do I get Filch?!" He's up from his chair and looks properly appalled. I'm trying to engrave this moment in my mind. Isn't life just so beautiful?

"If you don't want me to give you three more weeks of detention I suggest you leave my office right now. Horace, there's something I would like to review with you." Sluggy goes up to her and I take it as an invitation to storm off as fast as I can. I'm trying to escape right now if you didn't get that. Thankfully I make it to the common room without getting hurt.

"I'm back, hope you didn't cry to much while I was gone."

"I was about to throw myself of the astronomy tower, thank Merlin you're here." Ah, Nini and her sense of humor. Delightful. "Regulus, do you want to go train with me and Ellie tomorrow, she would like to see if you're that good of a flyer, maybe that will make Gigi come." It's COLD, and I went once, it lasted two hours, and I was alone in the stands. Never doing that again.

"I'll come if Willy and Severus come with me." Puppy eyes are on.

"I don't have anything better to do and neither does Snape" Said one gives him a dark look. "What do you have have something?" We all know that besides Evans, Avery and Mulciber, he just has us. And he doesn't even like Avery and Mulciber.

"I guess I could find a spot in my schedule." That guy. If I didn't love him I'd hate him.

"Hey Severus by the way, would you mind practicing Defense with me? Just a few duels here and there." I better get my duelling skills right after threatening Black.

"Why not, still thursday, after we're done with potions?" I nod and we both go back to our activities. I'm trying to register this moment, Nini on my right, laying her head on my shoulder while I lay mine on Willy's who's on my left. Reg is writing his essay on the floor and Severus is on the armchair facing us. I love those moments to be honest, makes me wish I could stretch time.

Last night's dream was calm, I put pants on and thank Merlin I did that because I was near the lake. I just laid down and looked at the stars until my little voyage was done. But now, that I'm in the stands with Willy and Severus I feel like I might freeze to death.

"Will you stop complaining? I already gave you my scarf, what do you want more?" Willy's looking at with exasperation.

"I was about to say that I could make you one of those flames but mind you, I'm not gonna bother Mister Smartass Wilkes." Little bitch. I still hand him one of them and he pats my head for a thanking. We can finally see our friends and Ellie the bitch (Or Ellie Abbitch? I'm still thinking this one through.) I scream their names and Nini waves excitedly at me. Regulus just shows me the snitch I gave him, which makes me feel all funny in the stomach area.

"Honestly, Adil is brilliant! She easily has a seventh year level, Vanity would be a fool not to take her on the team!" Willy's eyes shine in admiration and I can't help but feel like a proud mom. I scream her encouragements and she makes a loop with her broom.

"It's good that Vanity is captain, I believe slytherin needed that honestly, Anissa wouldn't have had a chance if it was with the previous captain." Severus adds. Regulus goes dangerously down with his broom and we all throw ourselves on the edge of the stands, he lifts up suddenly with his snitch in the hand. He comes towards us with a huge smile on and I can't help but hug him tightly.

"You scared me but you were so brilliant I don't even mind!" Nini also comes and gives him a slap on the back just like the boys just did.

"That was a very good job Black, I'm glad we're not competing, even if I would've kicked your ass." She has a sly smile on and throws the quaffle at him. They both fly away from us while doing passes.

"You don't fly Nolano?" I didn't notice the bitch here. "Oh I recall now that Nissa told me something about you being afraid of heigts, it's a pity really. Then again, you can't even hold your books properly, flying would require a bit too much from you." With that she flies to Reg and _Nissa_.

"That was a frontal attack. Worst thing is, I've never done anthing to her! I'm going to bring the bitch down a few scales, who does she think she's talking to?!" I'm this far from jinxing her down her broomstick.

"If you need help I'm right here! You know how much I hate ravenclaws." I swear there's something wrong with him.

"Yes, as much as you hate gryffindors and hufflepufs." Severus adds. Willy doesn't even seem to notice. Wait, why the fuck is Rosier hiding behind the stands?

I spent the whole evening thinking about vengeance but there's nothing that comes to my mind. I go to sleep and I find myself in a different corridor than last time, I think it's in front of the ravenclaw dormitory, I walk for a bit and wake up as much portraits as possible. Just because I can.

"You're here again. It's been some time." Tom Riddle and his perfectly ironed uniform.

"Yeah, well, I'm quite the busy spirit." He smiles. It's a fake smile but I'll take it, still better than the haughty look he gave me last time. "Hey, let's just say that you would want to retribute someone that annoyed you a lot, what would you do?"

"Kill them, or torture them if you want the pleasure to last." I laugh a little but his face stays blank until he forces a smile on it. Fucking creep. "or embarass them. In front of everyone of course." Merlin, I have the perfect idea.

"How about your day? Was it good?"

"Probably better than yours, but I still can't believe Professor Young made me seat next to that disgusting mudblood." Okay he just set the mood. "This school really is letting everything in it." When is this fucking dream ending?

"Hmhm, so you're the heir of slytherin ?" Not surprising at all if you ask me. "Does that mean you can talk to snakes?" He nods and I've never felt so happy to feel the air going out of my lungs, I shake my goodbye and he nods. Thank Merlin, this one's definitely not right. Fucking psycho.

I have detention in the morning, better than at night if you ask, me. I've woken up extra early to prepare a little something, the only thing I can do in potions. I knock on Hagrid's door. I hope he's not sleeping because I'm fucking cold.

"Are ye the girl in detention?" He's like three times my size. I nod and he takes me a little behind is hut.

"Oh, is this your dog? He's adorable!" I pet the big black dog that licks my hand in answer.

"He's Fang, I had him since he was a puppy ye know?"

"I can't wait to have care of magical creatures honestly, my family has a farm of abraxans. Beautiful creatures."

"Abraxans? They're high maintenance, really majestic. I was looking for a dragon, very difficult to find around here."

We spent the morning talking about magical and watering cabbages. When we were done he invited me over for tea, which wasn't the best I've ever had but it was nice, I never thought I'd say that but I'm enjoying detention.

You know what's amazing about Ellie Abbott? The fact that she always sits at the same spot, and arrives a little late to diner. I charm my potion to pour itself into her cup while I'm quietly sitting at my table. Said bitch finally arrives, and sits exactly where she usually is. Thank Merlin. Fifteen minutes later, we can hear loud belly noises and a startled Ellie, half the people around her move away and she runs from her seat. She remains unseen for the rest of the day. Not a shocker, seeing the amount of laxative I poured in her cup.

"A bit childish but these are the best ones if you ask me." Willy whispers in my ear before giving me a big slap on the back. Severus gives me a knowing grin while shaking slowly his head.

"I heard she spend the day in the bathroom and won't even let Pomfrey in." Reg smiles at me and his breath tickle my ear.

"I'm going to miss you, you know?" I put my head on his shoulder and play with the sleeve of the sweater I gave him for his birthday.

"Me too, Gi." I feel good right now, at peace.

I don't know how to answer to reviews, if anyone knows I would be glad to hear! So, to 'guest' I'm glad you like the pairing and don't worry Gamp will have a bigger presence later, regarding Dumbledore, I just think he has the look you know? I don't know if it makes any sense, but thank you so much for your review! 


	16. Chapter 16

I dip my head in the water, my feet touching the rocks. I can feel two hands on my shoulders, pushing me deeper.

"Merlin Nini, if I drown I'm coming back to haunt you." I cough a little while looking at my friends green eyes.

"I will try to keep you alive as much as I can, then. I think I'd kill myself if I had to look at that ugly face of yours everyday." I splash her face with water and we're in for another fight. I'm so happy Nini's actually here, I invited her a week earlier at my place before we go to London, we spent most of our day in the city nearby, just eating really. Then we finish the afternoon in the river next to my house. She loved the Abraxan farm and the whishy factory. Now, we actually have to pack for tomorrow, and we're staying at the Leaky Cauldron, for a change.

"Maybe we should see Evans and Severus when we're there." I say while throwing myself on my bed.

"Yeah sure, don't you want to see someone else though?!" She adds sneakily while shoving one of her tank tops in my face.

"What do you mean?" Oh I know what she means.

"I'm talking about Zabini you moron! You two kept sending each others letters all summer!" Zabini? What?

"I thought you were talking about Reg, I mean yeah I've been talking with Zabini but it's just about photography and charms really."

"Oh, I thought you fancied him." Come on it's not because I find him attractive that I fancy him. "Besides, I didn't think you saw Regulus like that."

"Oh no no, I don't" I mean I don't think I do, I'm not sure actually but I'd rather not think about it. "It's just well, we've talked a lot this summer." He sent me letters everytime his brother had an argument with his mother, which meant a lot. I think he does that to get things out of his mind.

"Gigi, can you please tell mom that I don't need four pair of gloves!" My sister storms in my room. She's going to Hogwarts this year, my mom's going mad and has suddenly woken up to the fact that Scotland is a cold place. By the way, I forgave her for not telling me sooner (I obviously inherited the puppy eyes from her) and she convinced me that my sister should know around the same time I did.

"I think two will make the trick." Nini answered with a wink. "You're going to have ones with your house banner on them." My sister's future house was one of the main subjects around here, we even started bets. I think ravenclaw, because she's annoying as hell. Mom thinks gryffindor and grandma hufflepuf, Nini bets slytherin like my father. I think I'm going to win this one, with the amount of money I'll win I'll break my wallet in Honeydukes. We finally have the right to go to Hogsmeade! And to choose even more subjects, Nini chose study of ancient runes, arithmancy and care of magical creatures, she's positively insane. For my part, I'm taking divination, care of magical creatures and muggle studies, Merlin knows I need to get my grades up.

"When will I have my wand?!" Clara whines.

"I told you like a hundred times already, you should have listened." She can get on my nerves in a way no one else can. She sticks her tongue out and leaves slamming the door behind her. I'm this far from jinxing her hair blue. Idiot.

"I'm telling you that's a green one." Nini says while going through my letters. "Hey I didn't know you wrote to Lupin! Since when are you two friends?" Truth is, I just wrote to him to know how his full moon went, and he asks about my dreams. The weird thing is that, even when I'm in Brasil, I keep dreaming about Hogwarts, grandma told me that's because it's the place of my first dream. I avoid Riddle as much as I can or talk banilities when I come his way, he scares the hell out of me to be honest.

"Here! Ollivander's!" We've been back for three days and already spent one of them with Lily and Severus, Nini dumped me today to hang out with Ellie Abbott, who apparently is feeling a lot better in the stomach area.

"Hey, Gigi!" I turn around to see a taller Willy, grinning down at me as he gives me a big slap on the back. "Is that your sister? Oh she's buying her first wand, how adorable, can I come with you?" He asks before entering the store. Clara looks at me dumbfounded, I don't even know what to say. It's Willy, he just gets weirder by the second. We go into the shop, grandma already tchatting with Ollivander.

"Regulus told me it's where you two met, sweet memories, right?" He seems..different.

"Willy are you okay? You're more, cheerful than usual." He's fucking weird.

"Ah Giovanna darling, I've tasted the best part of Germany! The girls!" He what now? "I'm a man now!" Oh okay, not sure that's how it works but who am I to tell, right?

"Isn't it a bit early? I mean you barely hit puberty, besides I thought you liked Zabini's sister." Correction, the whole school thinks you're obsessed with her.

"Exactly Gigi, I want to have some experience for her!" He's shaking me and looking like a proper nutter. My sister already bought her wand, it's a nice caramel shade and a bit longer than mine, unicorn hair and dogwood. She went back to the hotel with my grandma and I spent the afternoon with Willy, he told me everything there was to know about German girls and how to seduce them, which I found quite disrespectful.

"Oi, Nolano!" I turn around to see the quatuor of wankers (Besides Remus of course)coming towards me.

"Hi Remus, how are you? Hello, others." My ice cream is melting, I hope this goes quickly.

"Hanging out with baby death eaters now, Nolano?" Pumpkin head says while staring meanly at Wilkes who's now eyeing him disgustingly from head to toe.

"Well the snake lord wasn't available." No one laughs but I think it was a good one, go me! Sad thing Nini isn't here, she would have found it funny. "Where's Reg?"

"He's with Gamp. Probably trying to get her to bugger off politely, this one's stickier than James with Ev- Aouch! Sorry, but it's true!" We all silently agree and I catch Pettigrew's creepy gaze staring at me. Gross.

"Okay then, have a nice one!" I wave awkwardly at the boys and grab Willy by the elbow. Have a nice one? What the hell?

"Do you realize how pathetic that was or do you want me to push it a little further?" Dickhead.

"Listen to me, find a first year that looks as stupid as you, and stick to them. Go now!" The platform isn't full yet, so I push my sister a little, hoping she can find a compartment and a friend. I pushed her so lightly that she fell on the first year in front of her, which was obviously not calculated at all. The world has it's magic, doesn't it?

"Sometimes I whished I had a sister, but then I look at you and your own and the feeling just goes away. Curious, right?" Very fucking funny. I roll my eyes and stick my tongue like the mature person that I am and we wait for the boys to arrive.

"Hi girls!" Lily is beaming at us and Severus is, well he's doing his thing I guess. I hug the both of them, which makes said guy turn a bright shade of red and mutter something about 'not knowing how to behave'. My sister found two girls around her age and completely forgot about me, thank Merlin. We climb on the train and leave Lily with her friends. I open the door of our usual compartment to a bored Reg that doesn't move his gaze from the window. I also notice that the compartment is full with Gamp's friends, Rosier, Willy, Avery, Mulciber, and Gamp of course.

"I think this one's full." Said bitch adds, making all her friends giggle. Reg doesn't even budge, prick.

"I think we noticed." Nini responds with a mocking tone for good mesure, Merlin I love her. The hunt for compartments begins and the first one we find is Abbott's, which is also quite filled.

"Nissa!" Abbott throws herself on Nini and hugs her so tightly I'm surprised she's not dead yet. "Are you looking for a compartment? I think there's room for one in here." That bitch.

"You guys don't mind?" What am I supposed to answer to that?

"Come on Giovanna, I think there's one that's almost empty over there." I simply nod to Nini and follow Severus. There's a blond boy with nice blue eyes surronded by two other first years.

"We're sitting here, so keep the sound level to a minimum." I shove the box with Willibat inside and throw myself on the cushioned bench. Severus follows and I put one of my legs on his lap, which he pushes off almost immediately.

"Come on Severus, don't you see I'm an emotional mess? Nini dumped me for Abbbott the bitch and Reg didn't even say hi! Let me at least make myself confortable!" I'm not really far from crying right now.

"Are you aware of the fact that Potter is at the origin of the rumor that you and I are dating?"

"I thought it was me and Willy? What about the one where I'm dating the three of you with Reg? This one was nice, and flattering." I love it when people are interested in me, makes me feel special.

"It's not going on anymore, they think Regulus is going to date Gamp because quote 'they look really good together'. And that was Marlene Mackinnon talking, not me." She's not even that cute. Okay maybe she is. But they don't fit together, unless he wants to bore to death.

"Yeah whatever, I'm tired, I'm going to try to sleep off my repressed anger." Stupid curse. "If you lot wake me up, I will turn your heads into pumpkins, I've already done it before so don't try me." The three look up at Severus but he ignores them, prefering to read his book. Willy joined us halfway to the end of the ride, claiming he couldn't take Gamp's laugh anymore, I know he was just missing me.

"Nolano, Clara!" Merlin, I'm shaking so badly. I hope she doesn't go to Ravenclaw even if I bet on it.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Well, that was..unexpected. I can see her go happily to her new table to join one of the friends she made in the station, the other one waves at her from the hufflepuf table.

"I mean, I kind of saw it coming to be honest." Nini said after the sorting is over and we're finally eating. "I just thought she would make it to slytherin. I hope you still have money because your mom just won." Yeah, thanks for the reminder. Merlin, this school is getting more expensive every year. The fiest just ended and we're now making our way down to the common room. Suddenly I feel someone grab my robe.

"Merlin, what the fuck!?" I hit the person really hard in the stomach and he bends over with a grunt.

"Can't you use magic like a normal witch?" He's taller than what I remember.

"Last time I was in a broom cupboard and used magic with someone it was your brother and I earned a month of detention for it." The little bitch didn't talk to me the whole day and is expecting what, a hug? Well obviously, yes since he pulls me into a strong one. I love his smell, a bit like musk and sandalwood.

"Why didn't you say hi? I wasn't asking you to leave the compartment, I would've been happy with a proper greeting." I have to stay mad, come on Gi, think angry, you're very mad. Don't look at the pout. "We haven't seen each other in what, two months?" I'm indgnified. And I don't want to look at his beautiful steel eyes, or his long lashes.. Keep. Composture.

"I'm sorry. It's just that knowing how jealous you are of Violet, I thought you'd be angry with me."

"Okay, I might be jealous of Violet but it's only because she's excidingly pretty and I'm not, it's not because of you, you tosser!" That presomptuous bastard! Who does he think he is?

"You're not ugly." His voice is changing, which makes it go higher than expected. Ridiculous.

"Oh, thank you so much, you're so kind to me. Did I mention I wasn't entirely stupid?" Can you smell the irony?

"No, I mean, you're pretty. You have nice..lips." Is he embarassed? Nice lips?

"Do you want me to thank you? And stop lying to me, you prick." Suddenly he bends a little over so I can meet his eyes, his lips dangerously close to mine. I can feel his breath, his smell, Merlin I think I need another pill..

"Oh, I think this one's taken! Sorry guys, keep going!" Two seventh years hufflepuf open the door, breaking the magic. We both go out awkwardly, barely looking at each other.

"Okay well, I think I'm going to go, I have to see Nini." He nods and follows me. Fuck we're going to the same place. Why can't he go the other way? Like in those romance books?

"_Basilisk_" I can feel his presence behind me as the door opens way too slowly. I storm in the common room and up my dormitory. Thank Merlin Nini isn't here. What was that? Why was I mad at him again? Was he about to kiss me?


	17. Chapter 17

After the awkwardness of the 'cupboard episode', we came back to our good old friendship even if we both blushed when we touched. Reg started to practice with Abbott and Nini who kept drooling over Abbott senior. My main activity outside of class hours consisted of hiding from Rosier with Thorfinn and Rookwood, who I found out to be quite fun. Severus just joined our little group in an empty classroom.

"Honestly why don't he just talk to her? He can find as many topics as he wants but it's useless if he doesn't even open his mouth around her!" Thorfinn complains loudly. Thankfully there's a _muffliato_ spell in the room. Severus and I are practicing defense, trying to occupy ourselves until Rosier goes to the library.

"Hey guys, who wants to duel a bit?" My wand's itching. My parents are refusing to buy me new cauldrons, so I had to learn how to transfigure a pin into a small one. It managed to come back to it's original state thirty minutes after the beginning of class, making everyone laugh. Which means that I'm quite angry and need to put it out on something. Dad says it's healthier.

"I don't want to hurt you, to be honest." Rookwood says.

"Don't worry about her, she's quite good." Severus adds, while rubbing his side remembering the nasty spell I cast him. Rookwood stands up and puts himself in front of me.

"Are you sure you want to do it?" I nod and Severus laughs lightly. "I'll make sure to use simple spells so you can keep up." Yeah, right. We position ourselves in front of one another.

"_Expelliarmus_!" His wand flies from his hands and I catch it.

"I wasn't ready! We didn't say when we would start!" At least Severus is a better looser. I throw his wand at him and we're back at it again, he's two years above me so he's very hard to defeat. We both lost two times until we decide to stop, sweating and hurting from the duels.

"I didn't expect all that from a midget like you Nolano!" Thorfinn says while playing with his wand. I don't even have the strenght to answer so I just give him a thumbs up.

"She's the best one in her year, Slughorn's going to die to have her in his little pannel. You better prepare yourself, those dinners are a bore." The three boys have a remembering look on and I try to figure out a way to refuse politely.

"Okay ladies and gents, it's six thirty and Rosier is on his way to the library, which means we're free!" Thorfinn opens the door and we all head out discretly, dispersing strategically.

Quidditch try-outs are today, which means that Nini has barely slept all night. She had nightmares and I had to give her a bit of my sleeping draught for her to close her eyes. There's a deadly silence at breakfast, interrupted by Willy's encouragments and advices. Reg's looking like a proper mad men, as if someone was going to appear out of nowhere and break his leg so that he can't do the try-outs. Nini's muttering under her breath and looking considerably paler.

"You're going to be okay, you're brilliant and Vanity would be a fool not to want you on the team." Reminder to thank Willy for the speach idea. She smiles a bit for a response but doesn't seem to be able to eat.

"Okay everybody, listen up!" We can hear Vanity yell from the stands. Apparently they are splitting some groups apart since Nini is with three other guys and another girl, while Reg is only with two other players.

"Willy why don't you try out for quidditch?" He's really into it, like really. Then again, he's just intense with everything.

"I have better things to do than practice every week, I like it for fun, and it wouldn't be a fair thing for the other teams." He adds with a wink.

I don't really understand what's happening on the field, I just follow Nini and Reg as they fly. Reg's properly brilliant, all flushed and dischivieled on his broom, grey eyes scanning the area around him.

"Try not to drool too much." Severus says sneakily. What a prick.

"I'll drool as much as when you're staring at Lily." The gaze he shots me sends shivers down my back and I instantly regret saying this. Why do I have such a big mouth? Apparently the try outs are over since everyone is going down to the changing rooms. Nini's tchating with Vanity so I go up to Reg and hug him tightly.

"You were amazing! Do you know if you made it yet?" I brush his hair out of his face. Merlin, he's sweaty.

"I don't, the captain still has to talk with the rest of the team and review a bit. I hope I make it." I see Nini coming towards me and I instantly jump in her arms, making loud screaching noises.

"You looked like one of those muggle movie stars! It's like your parents made you on a broom!" She's also sweaty, what don't I do for love?

"I was so nervous I thought I was going to fell off my broom! Did you see the feint I made?" Nope I didn't, don't even know what a feint is.

"Nissa! That feint was beautiful!" Ellie Abbott pushes me to the side and hugs Nissa. Gross. They both talk about quidditch stuff that I understand nothing of. I turn to see Reg talking with Gamp, more like she talking to him if you ask me. Willy grabs me by the shoulders to accompany me to Hagrid's hut with who I have tea this afternoon. Hagrid, not the hut.

"Hi Remus." I'm pissed. Severus won't talk to me. That little prick is offended and won't accept my apologies! I don't even know what I'm apologizing for!

"Well you look worst than I do. And I just went through a full moon." He manages to smile besides the new scar on his upper lip.

"How's my sister doing in your house of morons?" I don't see her that often, we cross paths and talk about our family's letters. Of course I annoy her when I get the chance. Like every other normal siblings in the same school.

"She's very popular amongst the first year, she's a bit like you, you know? Super honest and blunt." Tell me about it. "Is everything okay? You don't look well."

"Severus is mad at me and I don't know how to redeem myself. He won't accept my apologies." I'm not going to cry. Come on, be a big girl.

"Are you crying? Please don't, I'm not good at this kind of stuff." He looks properly panicked.

"I'm just, I'm really sad you know? I, I know you don't like him, but, but he 's my friend and, and." I'm sobbing and my nose is runny. Fucking pathetic. "I just don't want him to, to be mad at me." Remus hands me a tissue and I blow my nose loudly. I'm even making myself unconfortable.

"It's going to be fine, just give him some time." He kind of reminds me of a someone in a muggle movie, Merlin what's his name?

"Hm, by the way, did you really kiss Rose McCarter? Because Nini bet yes but I don't think she's your type, you-" I hope the crying will make him more keen on telling me.

"I didn't! Who told you that?" I knew it! I'm winning my money back bitches!

"It's just a rumor and before you ask, I'm not this sad because I'm dating Severus." I say while blowing my nose one last time. "Nor Willy or Regulus." These people have so much imagination, it's a pride for Hogwarts. "I'm sorry, I'm a bitch. How are you doing? No, wrong question. Was it really bad tonight?" Why can't I just talk like a normal human being?

"It was okay I guess, it's better now that the boys-" He stops in his sentence and eyes me with panick.

"Now that the boys know? They've known since last year Remus, get over it." He's such a drama queen.

"I just, get really emotional. Around the full moon." He blushes lightly and I tap his shoulder before I leave for breakfast.

I barely even made it to the table when Nini jumps in my arms.

"I made it! I made it Gigi! I'm on the team!" She's so excited that she lifts me up and makes us turn a little.

"I knew you would! I'm so happy for you!" She's beaming and I cannot be happier. I can also spot Reg who's receiving big slaps on his back from most slytherin guys. I turn my gaze instantly to the gryffindor table where I can see his brother smiling a little at him.

"You're not going to congratulate me?" He asks, looking ecstatic. I go up to him and also hug him strongly, I kiss his hair which causes a loud sneer around us. Wankers.

"If you win against gryffindor, I'm getting your face painted on my body."

"You mean tattoed?"

"Of course no, I'm not that insane." Can you picture Regulus Black's face tattoed on my left ass cheek? Yeah, me neither.

"Regulus? May I talk with you in private?" It's like she gets prettier by the second, and taller. I can't even hate her she's too adorable. Reg lets go of me and they both head out of the hall. I turn my gaze to Severus who gives me a knowing look.

"I'm not going to clean the bench for you to seat on it." I happily go next to him and pour him some pumpkin juice as one more apology. "If you apologize one more time I will spike your juice and spare me the puppy eyes it doesn't work on me." That's scientifically impossible. It works for everyone, he's just acting tough.

**_[I would love to know what you guys think of it, if I'm clear enough or if I'm going too fast.]_**


End file.
